Legacy of the Aburame
by VizeerLord
Summary: A misstep before Iruka could drag Naruto back to class...How will it affect life in the Village? redid Ch 8-10
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 1

isdh

Iruka stood on the roof top watching the ANBU chase his most trying student. Two teams of three had started the chase. Four more teams had joined in, but the 'demon-spawned' child had run all but the most active of them into the ground.

While Iruka knew of the Biju, he did not see the as demon-spawn because of it, but because of the kid's personality. It was a mix of his Father's and his Mother's.

Iruka moved to intercept the boy. First, back to the Academy, then to clean the Hokages' faces. As he dropped into place to catch the kid, the orange clad boy, broke left and bounced off the wall of the shop and landed on the Compound wall of one many Clans of the Village. One of the ANBU in a fit of anger threw a kunai at the boy.

Iruka slugged the ANBU as he landed on the wall trying to get to the boy.

But there was no need, Naruto back flipped over the knife as he left the wall, sailing out over the yard of the Clan Compound. He touched down of the roof of a Shed.

Iruka gathered himself to jump, but years of experience told him that the roof the gaki was on, would not hold if he joined the boy...

...in fact the the roof should have caved in already.

The last two Anbu came to a stop two steps back, both breathing heavily.

"Iruka-sempi, why did you not jump?" the cat masked female asked.

"No way the roof would hold my weight, no idea how it is holding up under the gaki."

Just then three Aburame exited from the main house. They were moving at a run, something very few of their clan did. "Get him off that roof, now!" the leader of the trio called out in the closest thing to fright and fear ever heard from an Aburame.

Just the the roof snapped and Naruto fell into the shed's interior.

* * *

Three Queens sat staring at the other two. They were of the same brood colony, but some how three survived. If there were only two, they could battle it out, and one there would be no issue. To make matters worse, they all had a bit of precognitive ability. Any move they made, would be seen by the others before the move was made.

The drones and breeders would take no action against a queen...

a true stalemate.

Then the roof of the cave crashed down.

Something massive fell in between the three sub-colonies. The impact of it striking the ground, caused the three queens to become airborne.

Most beetle/bee colonies have a queen that is designed to fly. Not this one. The humans that were messing with the grand plan had breed for improved bodies and minds, but over looked the wing size. As such when the three queens were knocked into the air, all their wings could do was lower them to the body that now in the center of their domain.

"I saw him first!" one queen chittered

"But he landed in my territory first!" the second chittered back.

"Most of the carcase is in my Territory!" The third roared.

The body moved.

"It is alive?" a queen bite him, driving her venom deep into the flesh.

One of the other queens moved to attack the distracted queen.

The third was busy watching the flesh under her feet. "Sisters, I think we have found a solution to our problem."

"Oh?" The second queen asked.

Using her telepathic abilities to call a few workers to her side, the third queen ordered the abdomen to be revealed. Quickly the stomach of their 'prey' was uncovered. A seal glowed around the naval. "Yes, Sisters. This One has the chakra reserves to feed the three of us and our colonies, something that the humans that care for us can not do. Taste it, is it not to our tastes?"

the second dipped her mandibles and sipped from the body. "Strong, like honey. But there is another taste there too...Something older."

The first queen rose from her feeding, venom and blood dripping from her fangs. "I Know this taste. It was passed down from our queen mother from her queen mother. If it is what I think it is, It will make us stronger and weaker at the same time."

"It is the Kyubi." the second spoke.

"I take it we are agreed to take this one as host, but who gets what and where?" the third asks

"When a queen and colony bond to a host, they become as one. With Our mental abilities, his chakra reserves, there is no reason our three colonies can not become one."

with a insect equivalent of a snap of the fingers, the three swarms descended on the boy, ripping and tearing the flesh. Naruto did not even have time to scream.

* * *

The Hokage had watched the boy in his crystal ball paint the stone faces over looking the Village. He marked who was on duty, who missed the boy's assault on the Village, and who failed to catch the boy. He noticed Iruka try to head off the boy, and the boy instinctively avoid the chunin instructor.

The boys course took him into Aburame territory. Then the boy fell through the roof of an old shed, the Hokage turned from the crystal orb, gathered his robe, hat, and pipe. It looks like he was going to have to over see this personally.

A quick shunshin and he was standing next to Iruka. "Report."

Iruka started. "Hokage-sama. Chasing Naruto-kun seems to have gotten out of hand. He just fell into that shed, but the Aburame have yet to let us in, or to tell us what was in that shed."

the Hokage nodded, then dropped into the yard, and approached the Clan head. "Something tells me that my paperwork just tripled."

Aburame Shibi turned his eyes to the Hokage, showing true terror and fear. "Lord Hokage, that shed held the last three queens of the Death bite beetle colonies. In six months, they would have been dead. No one from my Clan could bond with them, those that tried, died in the most painful ways. Their venom paralyzes the body, but maximizes the pain receptors. The boy is already dead, and in a few minutes, the body will be gone too."

"Hey boss," A non-ninja clansman called out to Shibi, "I do not see anything of the three colonies that were in here, not thirty minutes ago. Just the body of the boy."

Shibi was at his side in a flash. From his fingers, three beetles flew to the twitching body on the ground. Two just buzzed around the body, one landed on the flesh, before it was grabbed from below and pulled within. The two returned to Shibi.

Shibi frowned. "I have good news, Hokage, and bad news." he turned to the old man at his side. "Good news, the boy survived, and his healing nicely. As the newest member of my clan, the boy will be staying here." His frown turned to an evil grin, "Bad news, you will be lucky if your paper work only triples."


	2. Chapter 2

"mortal talk"

"**Biju talk"**

"_Hive talk"_

excerpt from data files and notes.

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 2

isdh

The Hokage sat with scrolls and stacks of paper about him. In his hands was a file on the 'Death Bite Beetle'.

Twelve queens were 'born'. All but five were lost or destroyed in attempts to bond a queen with a host. One was sealed in a stasis crystal along with three 'males' and fifteen drones. One was pinned to a board in a barbaric but common practice of 'bug' and 'insect' collecting. It had been decided to allow the last three to die on their own. 

The 'Death Bite Beetle' was a gene-splice/ crossbreed experiment. It combined no less then five different Insects; the beetle, the wasp, the termite, and silk spinning moths and spiders. The combined gene traits of these prime corners of the Insect kingdom, have allowed for greater flexibility in the uses of the colony. But each and every born Aburame has died with in a week of Bonding, and no Outsider has survived a simple bite.

The Hokage looked over at Naruto's last medical file report. There was nothing that should have allowed this type of reaction. He collected the DBB report and Naruto's medical file and headed off to the hospital. Anything to put off the Paperwork from Hell! If anything left on his desk longer then two weeks, was declared vetoed, but that did not stop the council from trying.

He walked, enjoying the cool, crisp air. The sunlight streaming through the wind swept leaves... 'Thank the Log!'

He quickly arrived at the Hospital.

He called the head of medicine to read over Naruto's medical file. The female 'retired' ninja read the file, frowned. She rechecked the personal data, then reread the reports. "Sir, this file is rubbish. There are fifteen health checks that say the boy is in 'okay' health, but no blood work is done, no detailed health scans, and no record of immunization shots. In fact I am seeing medical malpractice in these forms. Just who is this Uzumaki Naruto, and why have I never heard of him? I know of an Uzumaki Kushina, but I heard she died some thirteen years ago, fighting the Kyubi."

The Hokage looked at the woman. She had been a field medic ninja of Tokubetsu Jōnin until just after the Kyubi attack, when she was assigned to the hospital as Head of Medicine. Being very good at her job, she never looked beyond it. For her, there was no need.

"Lets go to your office. I am told you have a selection of good vintage spirits, that when needed, are used to ease the passing of troubled news."

Behind locked and sealed doors, the Hokage bolted his first glass of the aged brown liquid. He motioned her to do the same. After refilling their glasses, The Hokage looked her straight in the eye. "What I am about to tell you is a S-class secret, the whole thing might be double S. Fifteen years ago the Forth Hokage was a happily married man. Married in secret to one Uzumaki Kushina. It was a rough and rocky courtship, but they truly loved one another. Only I and Jiraiya knew of their marriage, as we were the witnesses."

"When Kushina became pregnant, she confessed to her husband, the Hokage, certain facts about her bloodline. One was that a pregnancy would be at least ten months. She relieved that she was carrying the sealed Kyubi, and as the pregnancy progressed, the seal would weaken. This was do to the fact her body that was already holding two chakra coils, would start to craft a third. Now the Uzumaki were known for their chakra reserves and everything, being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi too, her chakra coils would be unmatched." He paused to sip his drink. "During the the first trimester, she was a powerhouse unrivaled since the Sage of the Six Paths. Then her body started Shift as it does for all females. Her intake of Ramen tripled."

"The last six months of her pregnancy she hid away, allowing only myself, my wife, who acted as her midwife, and her husband near." his voice caught, "I do not know the full events of the night when she gave birth, but something happened, and the enraged Kyubi attacked the Village. In a last ditch attempt to stop the unstoppable, the Forth called on a forbidden sealing jutsu and at the cost of his live, ended the assault. Some like to think that the Fourth killed the Kyubi. That is the official story that the council put out."

He drained his glass, and refilled it. "The real truth is that he sealed the Kyubi away in the only vessel that he could. Three things affected his decision; the Bloodlines of the vessel, Adaptability of the vessel, and what thought of the social support of the Vessel." he sipped his drink. "He got two out of three."

The Hokage bowed his head, "The Council knows the truth, the Village follows the councils lead, and the kids follow their parents. The council tells two stories, one that the Forth killed the Kyubi, and one that One Uzimaki Naruto is is the Kyubi demon reborn. Like the Sheep that humans can be, they believe both."

Finishing his glass he sets it aside. "In an attempt to protect the boy, I passed a law. No one knows the Boy's family history, but me and the elder council. No one under the age of fifteen knows the truth about the Kyubi, and to tell them is treason with a death sentence. I tell you for one reason and one reason only. From this minute on, besides me, you have one private patient. Uzumaki Naruto." He hands her the other file. "Early this morning, during a prank and run, Naruto-kun landed in a locked shed in the back of the Aburame compound. Had it been anyone else, we would not be talking. I need you find out the truth of this matter, and get back to me. I feel that my medical ninja are either not doing their jobs, or are being subverted. I know this will be handled properly, because not only is your job on the line, but so is your life. You have unlimited power in all things medical."

"Where is the boy now?" she then drained her glass.

"In the care of the Aburame. Seeing as he is bonding with his colonies at this time, I would not expect him to be up before dawn tomorrow. Most would take the full week, but the Gaki can sit still that long." the Hokage left her to her work.

She refilled her glass, slammed it back, then called for a nurse. As the nurse stuck her head in the room, "I Need the full data the village has on the Aburame, the Uzimaki, and on the one known as Naruto. And I mean everything! If anything is missing, I will be holding you responsible, if there is no reason for it to be missing."

* * *

Shibi stood looking down at the paper and silk wrapped bundle. The closet any Death Bite Beetle colony had ever gotten was a single limb caccooned. But this boy was wrapped in perfectly, and while still alive, everything in the clan's history said that this impossible. He turned to his wife, "Well you always wanted another child."

She swatted his arm. Her hive had made her barren after first son was born, but she had want more children. She liked carrying for littles.

Quick motions had the boy lifted and carried into the medical ward. Once in place, the data they received was unbelievable. Not only was the boy healing after invasion, but healing before their eyes. What would take one of them weeks, was being done in hours if not minutes.

Then Shibi noticed that the boy's body was changing in ways that were not typical to Aburame.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a sewer. He rolled over and hit a cage wall with a clang. Quick as a ninja he was on his feet, looking around...

At least it was dry here, but he could hear the water dripping further down the tunnels. There was 'sunlight' streaming in from above, but it looked heavily overclouded today.

"**What brings our glorious Host to our simple home?" **a great voice boomed throughout the cavern.

Naruto spun to face the voice as it was coming from behind the bars. All he saw were two large red glowing eyes.

"Kool!" he breathed.

"_We did Summon him. We are the Colony of the One of the Nine!"_ a voice just as great as the 'Red Eyes' but it gave no position to look at. _"We are troubled by the disharmony of our Host. We three have become One, and seek to do so again. We seek harmony between Host, Colony, and Biju. _

The 'Red Eyes' snorted, blowing Naruto's hair back, **"And how do you 'seek' to bring harmony to 'Us'?"**

"_The Simplest way, Is for Each party to name their greatest wish or desire and for the One to work towards fulfilling those chosen goals. Ours is what any Colony wants; To survive, thrive, and conquer. To do that, we need a Host. A host in harmony."_

"I want to be the Hokage! To protect and be respected by My Village!" Naruto flashed his grin and victory sign. "Believe IT!"

The great 'Red Eyes' glared at the loud little human. **"Anything?"**

"_That is the Idea. If it is not possible, We as the One will try unto our dieing day."_

a great boom chuckle built in the chest of the great beast in the cage. **"My greatest desire is for the Clan Uchiha to suffer utterly unto Death! For crimes against me and mine, I will see them all DEAD!"**

"Uh, All of them?" Naruto asked "Most were killed a few years back, leaving only two of the Village alive, and one of them has gone rouge." he squinted at the eyes, "And killing them, would not be Protecting my Village."

"**All but two of this Village's Uchiha are dead you say, with one gone rouge?"** Naruto nodded. **"and the Last one?"**

"Broods mostly. Plot and plans revenge for what his Brother did to the Clan. Believes just because he is Uchiha, that he is better then anyone in our class. He is the number one Student in the class, only I can beat him in Taijutsu, even when I know my style is sloppy and his is near perfect. I just can take the damage he offers, and return it three times over."

"**Ku ku ku." **the great beast chuckled. **"I still want him Dead, but as long as he is Village he is protected. All Others that have the Eye of the Uchiha, will feel the Wrath of..."** its great voice broke off, **"What did you call US?"**

"_We are the One of the Nine!_"

"**All that have the EYE of the Uchiha shall know the Wrath of the One of the Nine!**

"_Good, now that is settled. We must grow stronger. Mind. Body, and in Standing. Now that we are One, We have Clan."_

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "I am now in a Clan? Yes!"

"**What? You Are an Uzumaki!" **the beast roared, **"You May be the Last Uzumaki, But you are an Uzumaki! You Are Uzumaki Naruto of Uzumaki Kushina, by Namikaze Minato, who you know as the Forth!"** the beast was pissed, the shadows that it was hiding were ripped away in its rage, showing a three story tall fox with nine flailing tails.

Naruto's eyes grew in his head. "I have two clans? I am the son of the forth? You are the...the..."

"_Yes, you actually have three clans now. You are now __**Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto no Aburame.**__ We can work on your full names and titles later. We are nearing the end of your rejuvenation. And WE are hungry. Our link with you shows a heavy diet of Ramen. Your intake might have to double."_ Naruto started to dance about, _"But you will need to include meat. We prefer raw or rare, for every two meals of Ramen, We require Meat."_

"**UMM, Meat and Ramen. See if you can find a good Udon stew."**

Naruto nodded, then fainted and faded.

* * *

Naruto sat up, ripping through the hardened paper and silk caccoon. Looking about he spots the Shibi and his wife, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry to nap and run, but I am starved!" And he took off, out a window, cleared the compound wall and made a true beeline for the shrine of food of the heavens, **Ramen Ichiraku**.

Shibi looked at his wife, shrugged, and followed. When he arrived Naruto was already on his sixth bowl of triple pork miso Ramen. "Now Boy, We need to talk. You are very lucky you are not dead."

Naruto finished draining the bowl, and then looked around. Seeing only Shibi and Teuchi with in hear range. "Luck had nothing to do with it, Sir. As this would fall under Clan Business, and I trust Teuchi-oji here with my life, I trust this goes no further. I had something to offer the Colony that no one in the Village could. Enough chakra to support all three Queens, the Healing factor to recover from their venom, and heal the damage they inflicted on my flesh. And a metabolism fast enough to feed all three of US."

"Three of you?" Shibi asked

"Yeah," Naruto answered as his attention was on the bowl Teuchi was placing in front of him. "The three of us; The Host, the Colony, and the Biju."

Shibi's eyes widened as Teuchi stepped back. Shibi hissed, "And Who told you about the Biju?"

Naruto slurped the first mouthful of noodles down. "The Colony was the first to use the Word Biju, but the beast was the first to talk. It was not until I learned that by bonding with the Colony that I was, as far as the Colony was concerned, an Aburame, and had a Clan that I knew that I carried the Kyubi."

"So you claim that you are Aburame?" Shibi asked, humor was almost in his voice.

"I am, according to the Colony and Kyubi, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto no Aburame." Naruto looked over at his Head of Clan, "We are the One of the Nine."

Shibi and Teuchi exchanged looks the boy finished off yet another bowl of ramen.

"Uh, how many of those can he eat?" Shibi asked.

"Why this here is my best customer. I could close my shop to the public and still be in the black as long as I sell to him. He usually comes through here twice a day, eating a minimum of six bowls at a time. Though this the first time he has asked for so much meat. He usually eats six to eight bowls of my special of the day, then bounces off. I normally keep track of what he eats, and send a weekly bill to the Hokage as I was told to."

Shibi nods. "Send me a copy of this bill, The Hokage and I will be talking about it later." Looking at the boy, "Are you finished for now?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side as if listening to some far off sound, "yeah, we are good. The Colony will tell me when we need to eat again."

"Okay, Follow me." And Shibi lead the little ninja off into the village marketplace.


	3. Chapter 3

"mortal talk"

"**Biju talk"**

"_Hive talk"_

excerpt from data files and notes.

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 3

isdh

Naruto was trotting ahead of Shibi as they were walking through the market place. A drunk stepped out of an alley, saw the 'demon-spawn' and moved to block the blond 'Aburame'.

"Hold it right there, Murderer!" the drunk hissed as he swayed. He swung his beer bottle at the back of Naruto's head. Naruto flowed like water out of the path of the bottle, where it hit power pole on the corner of the street, and shattered. He spun to face the boy.

_"You are warned; Leave us alone."_ Naruto's voice was sounding if it came from more then one throat. The boy's hands twisted at the wrist.

The Drunk lunged...

...Naruto flowed under the strike, both palms seeking the center of the drunk's chest. The blow knocked the drunk back a step or two.

The Drunk blinked twice, then dropped the bottle, and ripped his shirt off as he started to scream. Then the poor man stopped.

Stopped screaming.

Stopped ripping at his clothes.

Stopped standing.

Stopped breathing...

Three ANBU dropped from the rooftops "You just killed a civilian." the prime of the trio spoke in a dead tone of voice.

Shibi stepped forward, "It was self-defense." he pulled his shades down an inch. "Now you either just got here, and missed the whole thing," he flexed his hands, rolled his shoulders, and rotated his neck. "Or you sat by and did nothing while that … walking bottle of beer, attacked my clansman, my Student, and were allowing Naruto to face grave injury if not death at the hands of a piss-stain. Which is it going to be? You arrived too late to stop a drunk from committing suicide, or you were waiting and watching one of our cadets be attacked instead of doing your job."

The ANBU inhaled, and tried to draw his sword but the Aburame struck first. A left punch to the gut, a right palm strike to the face, left knee to the groin, and an elbow to the back of the head.

The other two ANBU went for Naruto. They were not so lucky. A single palm strike to the groin of each of the two males as he slid first to the left then the right. These two did not scream, like the drunk, but just locked up then fell into lumps in the street.

Six more ANBU dropped in. this time led by a 'dog' faced male.

"Ah, Inu." Shibi bowed his head. "I thought I sensed you behind us. What took you so long?"

"For minute before they struck, they had Senior Authority. I see the Gaki is now lethal. The Hokage has sent word that he wants to see you two. But given his state of dress, and your heading, I think the Professor is willing to wait an hour. He has called a council meeting to gather in two hours." Inu bowed his head, never taking his eye off the boy. "We will take care of this mess."

"_The ninja gear."_ Naruto's voice still had that odd multi-tone to it.

"What is not Anbu standard issue, and not claimed by Clan, will be set aside, if you wish to claim it." Inu spoke calmly. "But it will a few days, before you will be allowed to claim it."

The boy nodded.

Shibi placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and guided the boy down three doors and into a shop that sold clothing.

* * *

Naruto was happy. He had been labeled clansman, of three clans. The Kyubi was venoment the He know not just who Father was, but who his mother was, and that declaring that he was anything but an Uzumaki first and foremost was an insult. An insult to his mother, to her clan, to her homeland, to...

Someone lunged from the Shadows...

Naruto missed the vocal attack, but the beer bottle he saw coming at him in slow motion.

Then his world went kaleidoscopic; he saw twenty guys attacking... he saw it pass over his shoulder...He felt the Colony take control of his body. He was no longer in control...

The attacker tried to kill him again. This time his body struck back. He watched the five beetle drones move from his palms to the attackers chest. He saw the drones bite and sting as they ripped into the poor mans chest.

Saw the drones scurry across his feet and up his ratty leggings.

Just as his breathing and heart rate were returning towards normal, three ANBU dropped in. The Colony sensed something off about them, and Naruto did not recognize them from his weekly 'prank and run'. Then one went for his Adopted clansman, as two went after him. With their swords. Again the world turned to syrup, as four beetles arose into each palm just before he struck the closest regions they offered, their groin.

Naruto as a guy, would never strike another there, unless it was a life and death matter, and not his life. He would take a knife to the chest before striking there. But everywhere else was either too well armored, or out of reach...

Neither attacker made a sound as they were eaten from the crotch up.

Looking about he saw the Head of his new clan standing over the other ANBU...

When six more ANBU dropped in, Kyubi, who until now was grinning as it watched the carnage, went on high alert. '**That one! It holds an Eye of the Uchiha!'**

'Oh, that is Inu.' Naruto thought to the Kyubi. 'He is the One that Hokage-Jiji trusts my life to. He is of the Village. He has yet to attack us, and has defended me from attacks, personally. We will talk to Hokage-Jiji about him. Until he either attacks us or the Village, he is listed as 'to be watched' and left at that. Deal?'

**'Deal'** the Kyubi gave the mental equivalent of a snort.

Then Shibi placed his hand on Naruto and guided him into a shop...

* * *

The shop owner was unhappy with the entrance of the blond terror, but was settled by the Ninja that followed him into the room. "Ah, Shibi-kun. What brings you here?"

Shibi gave the Aburame version of a grin. "Just getting some proper clothes for the newest member of our clan." he waved a hand at Naruto.

"OH?" the store owner asked. "If I may ask, how did he become a member of your clan."

"He bonded with a colony." Shibi answered.

"Then he is welcome here." the Shop keeper grinned. A deal with the Clan; in exchange for being the first stop should they need anything and a monthly 'sweep' of the store grounds to 'remove' any non-human tenets, the clan got to shop at cost, if not less.

Half an hour later Naruto was dressed in the orange version of Shibi's gear. "But I like Orange." was his reason, and unmoving on that one point.

As the boy was adjusting his shades, he was following Shibi into the 'city hall'. As they walked into the Council chambers he had to cover his ears as the assembled were so loud. The Hokage wanted to talk privately with them, but Shibi needed to talk to Inuzuka Tsume before he went into chambers.

"Inuzuka-san, I need to know everything that is whispered while I am with the Hokage. I think someone is going to try something." then he was dragging the boy off to the Hokage's office.

* * *

The Head of Medicine was talking to the Hokage about the errors in the boy's medical records when there was a knock on the door. At his call, Shibi entered pulling the Blond with him.

"Ah, Shibi. Good of you to come. Naruto, this your doctor. When ever you are brought into the hospital for anything other then to visit someone else, you are to see her. You are to tell me if you are ever denied access to her, no matter the reason. Naruto, Shibi, I would like to introduce Doctor Yoichi."

Naruto nodded. Then he frowned. "Jiji-Sama? I have a question or two. First set; So all in the room know who and what I am, correct?" His eyes flickered about the room.

"ANBU, dismissed." Hokage barked. Four Ninja phased in, and bowed to the Hokage before Shunshining away. The Hokage flipped a few quick hand seals, and slapped the desk. Chakra surged out, cloaking the room from the outside world. "There that should do it."

"_Not Quite. Kakusa reta shi no tankyū-sha[Hidden Death Seeker]"_ From the boy's throat a torrent swarm of beetle-wasps stormed the room. They swirled about the room, before landing on the ceiling. Then two bodies fell to the floor. "Leave no blood, and keep it quiet." Naruto locked eyes with the Hokage. "That makes the second time today I crossed ninja that did not scream as my Colony ripped into them. The First set tried to arrest me for killing a civilian that attacked me. They then tried to kill Shibi and grab me."

"Root." Shibi clarified.

"Now, just a second. Let me ask." Naruto said before focusing on the Hokage. "Now, after the Attacks, a group of ANBU dropped in. I recognized one. But with the Colony active, and the Biju awake, I could tell that Inu had an Uchiha Eye. Now I trust Inu with my life, and know that his Eye, he must have had for sometime. He is also Loyal unto the Village, no question. I thought all but two Uchiha were killed a few years ago, and while One went rouge, the other was my classmate. I...we need to talk with Inu to find out why/how he has the Eye. Long as they are loyal to the Village, the bearers of the Eye are safe. If one is rouge, one is ANBU, one is my classmate...Then why did I sense over eleven eyes when We came through the Council Chamber?"

Naruto swallowed. "There, that good enough for you?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun." Yoichi spoke up, "To whom are you speaking."

"Ahh, You know it as the Kyubi no Kitsune. I just call it 'Fluffy'." He grinned. "The Colony is wanting more 'Power', I want the Hokage position, and Fluffy wants to hunt down and kill all Uchiha who are not Loyal to the Village." he looked from the doctor to the Hokage, to the Shibi. "To everyone here, I hold the Biju of the Nine Tails, a triple colony of..."

"We had labeled them as 'Death Bite Beetle', a crossbreed of beetles and wasps. Their exact limits are unknown. I will also say, they have altered Naruto to improve their living conditions. No born Aburame has ever lived long enough to catalog the true abilities of a bonded Colony. I hope to work with Yoichi-sensei not just with Naruto, but in most if not all clan health matters. Our healers are losing their interest in the human host, focusing on the Colony instead."

"We will talk later." Yoichi had eyes only for Naruto.

"What do you mean, Eleven Eyes?" the Hokage frowned.

"Someone in the Council Chamber has eleven Eyes of the Uchiha." Naruto answered. "Fluffy really does not like them, and wanted to hurt them."

"Can you contain him?"

"For a time. I will tell you when he starts making trouble." Naruto squinted at the Hokage.

"When I give you the command; Soup-pot. You are to take down the barer of eleven eyes. Alive if possible. On my order alone, may you kill him. His body guards on the other hand..."

Naruto's eyes glowed red, as his grin turned nasty, **"Until 'Soup-pot' we behave. The bodyguards are ours, but the Barer is Ours only if you give the command of kill, or he tries to kill US or a Protected Member of Our Village."** then Naruto blinked and shook his head. "Damn it Fluffy, don't do that!"

The adults exchanged glances over the orange boys head. The Hokage cleared his throat. "Come here Naruto..."

* * *

Inuzuka Tsume, now that she was aware of it, sensed something off in the room. Shibi was correct. She knew that her twitching would alert the Hyuga and the Nara. The Nara would alert his buddies the Yamanaka and Akimichi. Slowly, one by one, the Ninja council began to shake off the haze. Tsume made a note to raise the issue before the full council. Someone had tried to use a genjutsu to influence the the council, but was not an active ninja.

As if a signal was passed, the room fell into a deep hush.

Then the Hokage arrived to take his seat. He was followed by the Head of Medicine, a retired med-ninja.

Shibi walked into the room, but instead of taking his seat, he led the orange clad boy to the center of the room.

The Hokage stuffed his pipe and lit it. "All ANBU, dismissed!" he sipped his pipe as the walls shifted. "Naruto-kun, If you would use that new jutsu I just taught you, please."

The boy nodded, as he frowned and worked his way through twenty hand signs before slapping the floor. "Akuma haka shīru [Demon Tomb Sealing]" The walls shimmered as the boy's chakra ran through them.

The Hokage cleared his throat. "For those in the know, Our Naruto here has Jonin level reserves, and he just used a high jonin level Jutsu, granting us privacy. You were all called here to talk about matters of Village Importance. What was to be just a notice that a minor Clan had become a Power in the Land of Fire, now we face several matters of Treason, Attempted Murder, and Kidnapping."

Naruto leaned on Shibi, drained from putting up the barrier jutsu. He had just sealed the room. It would take the assembled Ninja an hour to break out of this room, once they knocked him out. While the Colony was unhappy, it would take fifteen minutes to recharge from the Biju...

Homura and Koharu exchanged looks, but showed no expression.

Inuzuka Tsume stood. "Hokage-Sama. Just before you arrived, I sensed a gentle genjutsu. I could not place it, I would not have noticed it, if I had not been alerted to the fact something was afoot."

"Who told you? Who opened your eyes?" a bandaged man from the back of the room asked.

"Aburame-kun." Tsume answered, he chin raising in defiance.

"Funny you should ask, Danzo." the Hokage spoke in a low tone, but everybody heard it. "On to first business; This morning, Naruto, trying to out run the ANBU, landed on a shed in the sealed off coroner of the Aburame Compound. When the roof caved in, all was thought lost."

Shibi took up the Story, "The Gaki fell into the midst of three Queens of our most deadly bonding colonies. What we call the 'death bite beetle'. As no Aburame could survive the bonding, the last three queens were set aside to die. Due to the boy's bloodlines, which I have since learned of, he was able to not only survive the bonding of one colony, but all three." He breathed deep, "Just hours ago, on our way here, with a stop to get proper clothes for the boy, we were attacked."


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 4

isdh

"_Just hours ago, on our way here, with a stop, we were attacked."_

"Pitty he missed." Hanoru hissed.

Three kunai sprouted from the table in front of her.

Shibi chuckled. "The man did not miss. He flat out failed." Many were concerned...Aburame Shibi was chuckling! "Naruto ducked under his first swing, and warned the drunk to walk away. The poor bastard did not listen, and died screaming in the street."

"And you bring that murderer into this assembly?" another Civilian spoke up. "Kill him now!"

"Not Murder." Shibi spoke with the cold dead tone common to his clan. "It was self-defense, and he warned the drunkard to walk away." then the Bug Master grinned evilly. "Besides three ANBU tried to take him. I did not like the timing, so I challenged them, and the leader tried to kill me while his cohorts went to get Naruto. I was able to drop the one, and he has been sent to Ibiki-san. The other two were not so lucky. Two real ANBU squads arrived and cleared the streets."

The chamber erupted into chaos as the more emotional members shouted their thoughts on the whole thing. Shibi whispered to Naruto, then made his way to his seat. The Hokage finally had to pounded his gavel to restore order. When quiet was restored to the room, The Hokage nodded to Naruto.

Naruto slowly turned in place as he scanned the walls and ceiling. " Hokage-Jiji, I thought you dismissed all the ANBU?"

"I did." the old man grinned around his pipe. "Any ninja hiding in the shadows is a spy." but his eyes were not on the boy.

"Kakusa reta shi no kage o motomeru hito [Hidden Death Shadow Seeker]" A black cloud spewed from Naruto's throat. A minute later six bodies fell from concealment, two were screaming. Naruto moved quickly to the side of one of the screamers and bit him. He then jump along the tables to the side of the other screamer and bit him.

"Ahh, Naruto, why did you bite them?" Hokage asked.

"_Antidote to the sting of the wasp, not as fast, and it has an interesting side effect." _Naruto's voice buzzed. _"While their lifes are so minor, We think that Hyuga would like to know who sent two of his branch family to spy on us here. In case the Assembled are wondering, We are the Colony. Attack us, Attack our Host, Attack the Protected of this Village, and you will wish for a quick death."_ Naruto shook his head. "Damn, it is getting too full in here. I am going to need some soup soon."

Nara lifted his head, poked a toe at the body that was sprawled next to him. "Leaf headband, but no markings on his faceplate. I would say ANBU, but all ANBU cleared out when the Hokage dismissed them. That and the ANBU always paint their faceplates." Looking at the Hokage, "Root? I had thought that training program was disbanded."

"I gave the order." The Hokage rapped his pipe on the table, before tucking it into his pocket. "But it seems that a Traitor has decided that my orders hold no water. Naruto-kun, If that soup was to be rabbit stew, can you point out the bunny?"

"Mummy-man." Naruto answered. His hands in the pockets of his cargo pants.

"What is the meaning of t-this." Homura, his voice was not the steadiest.

"It seems the Elder Adviser Council has been working a different agenda then the one I put forward." The Hokage snarled at his teammate. "The Civilian Council is a bunch of fools and sheep. The Ninja Council are all busy focusing on clan issues instead of village issues. I know there is one Traitor in the room. I know that I have a super weapon, loyal not to me, but to the Village." He stood, leaning heavily on the table top before him. "I know that Nara is loyal to the village if not me; too troublesome to be other wise. The Inuzuka are loyal; like the good dogs they are." His lips pulled back to show his teeth. "The questions I am asking myself; how deep is the rot? Is it simple greed or is it true betrayal? Can I trust those that held my life as we fought for this village? Or should I add them to the stew-pot?"

Naruto growled.

"My lord," Shibi called out. "The water is boiling."

The Hokage frowned, then followed his gaze to Naruto-kun. The boy was leaning forward, almost in a four point stance. He was waving back and forth, and a red haze filled concentrated Killer Intent flowing off the boy like a morning fog. The boy was looking straight at Danzo's right arm.

"Hokage-sama," Inuzuka spoke up, her voice strained, "the Genjutsu is back and it is stronger. Only something from the boy is keeping me from attacking, attacking the Civilians, attacking with my teeth and claws."

"I see." The Hokage pulled a flask from within his robes. "Phase one; Soup pot."

* * *

When the ANBU from the Council Chambers were dismissed, Inu slipped his mask off, and assumed his other Identity. Kakashi was standing outside the main door when Ibiki arrived. Then the doors sealed into a solid wall. Kakashi placed his hand on the wall, and trailed his senses through wall. He grinned. "No one is getting out of that room."

Ibiki frowned, and copied the Jonin. "Ah yes. The Demon Tomb Seal. It would put the Hokage on his knees, but up to and including the entire ANBU Assault Squad could not break in." Ibiki blinked and turned his head to Kakashi, "Or out. Finished with that drone you brought in. A missing nin, one of our own. He was broken, sealed, retrained. My sources say Root, but they were disbanded over 10-15 years ago."

"Two more were found dead in the Hokage's office." Kakashi leaned on the wall opposite of where the doors were. "It seems that our new Naruto-kun has developed a taste for Root agents. Odds are that he will kill at least three more in there."

"Not taking that bet." Ibiki joined him. "I hear you are taking a team this year. Will it include the Uzumaki?"

"I was asked to teach the Uchiha, and the Jinchuuriki. It was said only one other could restrain the jinchuuriki if he went berserk, but they want to keep him under cover until he is needed." Kakashi fingered his book, "Now that Naruto is Aburame, We are worried about the boys chakra reserves., but yes, I will be including the boy on my team, if he is allowed to join a team."

Anko slinked up the hallway, leaving the men in her trail shivering in want and fear. "Hey boys, just got the toxin results from the three dead from the street and the two from the Hokage's office. Some really nasty Neural stuff." Looking at her clipboard, "A compound toxin. One part neural enhancer; which is how it kills so fast, one part neural disruptor; which is what causes it to be so painful, and a paralytic, which causes the complete neural collapse of the respiratory and cardiac system." Looking up, "The two from the Hokage's office where missing their inner soft tissue, and were crawling with engorged beetle-wasps. The bugs were collected and delivered to the Aburame compound." Anko frowned cutely, "What are you doing out here anyway?" She turned and looked at the door. "Barrier seal?" She ran her hand over the door, "That is beyond even Teme-Sensei."

"The Hokage could have done it, but it would cripple him." Kakashi answered. "Odds are the Hokage taught it to the gaki and had him put it up." He stepped up to the doors, "It must have nearly drained the boy."

* * *

"_Hokage-sama," Inuzuka spoke up, "the Genjutsu is back and it is stronger. Only something from the boy is keeping me from attacking, attacking the Civilians, attacking with my teeth and claws."_

"_I see." The Hokage pulled a flask from within his robes. "Phase one; Soup pot."_

Naruto went still as the red haze congealed into into a fox of smoke. Then the smoky features turned solid, the muzzle grew long, narrow, the lips pulled back to reveal his fangs. The body settled on to all fours, as the orange of the trench coat and the red haze blended into a red orange fur as his body line morphed into a three feet tall fox. Three tails whipped in the air behind him.

"DEMON!" three of the civilians screamed as the whole civilian side scrambled for the door.

The fox lunged and caught Danzo's bandaged wrist. With a twist and tug, he pulled the arm from the socket. Danzo lunged at it with a kunai, but the fox danced away, spiting out the ruined arm, as it caught fire. In seconds the arm was a pile of ash.

"**Got all but the one in his head, and one in his shoulder. Going for the last two would most likely kill him. As that is Violation of our deal, your turn."** the fox reversed the transformation, leaving the boy laying on the floor, panting.

Seeing the boy/demon unable to defend its/himself, a Villager drew a tanto from under his robes and lunged to skewer the downed Jinchuuriki. Inuzuka Tsume broke his wrist, broke his arm, and kicked him into the center of the room.

Yoichi moved to heal Danzo, to stop the bleeding. The Trio moved to block the Civilian's attempt to try that again, but covered as if they were protecting the sheep.

The Hokage leaned back into his chair as he reloaded his pipe. Only the Hyuga, his teammates, and himself were in their seats. Aburame had moved to check over Naruto and his colony. Inuzuka was standing over them, her nin-ken at her heel.

Hyuga Hiashi frowned, and pulled from under his robes a flat flask. Pulling the cork, he sipped from the bottle. "So, Not only is he Host to the Biju, heir of Uzu, and the son of the Forth Hokage, but now he has not one but three queens of a mutant breed of beetle-wasps in his gut." he sipped again. "How many Marriage contracts are laying in wait?"

"Well, This morning there were three, but I think we are going to get a few breeding rights if not full marriage from within the Aburame." The Hokage patted his pockets looking for a match. "There are three open requests on the books for the 'child of the forth' and two for the 'heir of the Uzumaki'." Not finding one, the Hokage snapped fingers, lighting his thumb om fire, using it to light his pipe, he blew the flame out, then sucked his burned thumb. "I was going to enroll him in the CRA when he made chunin. But now it can be argued that he is no longer entitled to the CRA as he now has a clan."

* * *

Hinata-chan slapped the hand holding the kunai aside before driving the palm of her other hand into the center of her opponent's chest, sending the wind-up ninja flying across the room. She had gotten better, she was now dancing with six of the clockwork ninja.

Looking about at the mess, she grinned. Now she had something to show Naruto. He had missed class today, but the Teacher had postponed the finial test, and dismissed the students, with the warning to study up.

Something big was going on.

And Naruto-kun was in the middle of it.

Her eyes flared as she scanned the Village, looking for Naruto-kun. Not finding him, she frowned. She focused on his chakra signature, but found it missing. Then she looked for Jutsu worked by him and was drawn to the Hokage tower...

She frowned, and looking around, decided that she could clean up later. A quick run to the Hyuga Compound, a even quicker shower, and she found herself dressed in her normal 'ninja' wear. (academy era) and wandering the streets with her branch guard.

She ventured into the marketplace. Here she heard rumors of the 'blond demon-spawn' and his latest assaults on the village. Today started out with the painting of the Hokages, then a quick chase through town. This was from those who 'liked' the kid.

Those who did not enjoy being in a village where a 'demon-spawn' lived were instead talking about the deaths of two ANBU and a drunken civilian. She knew not to ask, adults would look about, stutter something about 'when you are older' and walk, if not run away, so she just hid and listened.

It seemed that some how Naruto-kun had gained the ability to kill with a simple palm strike... then there was Shino's dad walking him around town. She even heard that he had changed his clothing, no longer wearing his orange track suit, but an orange variant of Shibi's and Shino's clothing.

She frowned, then headed over to the Yamanaka Flower shop. Ino was sitting on a stool, her head pressed to the table "H-h-hey Ino-chan. C-c-can you come with me?"

Ino looked at her, then about the shop... "Mom, I am going out. Hinata-chan has a class issue to talk about." and herded Hinata-chan out the door. As the door shut behind them, Ino turned to Hinata, "Thanks, I needed to get out of there. So, what do you need.?"

"I need to know what is going on with Naruto-kun. What I am overhearing so many things that are not making sense." Hinata looked about. "I came to you, because you most likely know the most of the rumors, and Nara-kun can shift through the gossip to find the truth."

Ino frowned, "You really are going to ask me to tell you and 'nappy-kun', everything, then have him tell us the real truth?" the blond girl followed Hinata up the street. At Hinata's nod, "And how are you going to get him to listen and tell us?"

"Nara-kun has been asking a few questions. He knows of my..."

"Your stalking the wild blond?" Ino giggled at Hinata's blush. "Not to worry. Lets see what the sleeping ninja has to say."

The found the Nara cloud gazing on the second highest point in the village, the first being the Hokage tower. Choji was beside him, munching on a bag of crisps, two more at his side.

Hinata-chan turned to her escort, "Could you run and get us a selection of snacks? No doubt my safety is okay with these three. If anyone could take me with them watching, they could have hurt you too. Besides we will be talking about things you do not want to witness. I can make it an order, if you want." the branch member bowed and hurried off. Besides this way he got to talk to the girl he liked.

Once they got Nara upright, Ino spun the gossip. All the stories that Hinata-chan had heard earlier, plus a few more. Nara frowned as he took in every thing. Then he shot upright. "I need to talk to Shino, right now. Ino nodded, then bounced off in that perky blond manner.

Fifteen minutes later Ino returned with the 'bug boy'. While she was away, the escort had returned with the snacks. He also had stopped at the bakery(another cute girl) and got some cinnamon buns for the heiress and some dango and tea for him. He was now reading from a small orange book in the corner.

A few pointed questions to the Aburame heir, and Nara leaned back and watched the clouds overhead. Ten minutes later he sat up. "Now I do not know everything, but I do know that Naruto is a chakra powerhouse. Now according to Shino the shed that Naruto fell into held some real nasty bugs. That these bugs killed all attempts to bond with them by sucking the human dry of all chakra. Now why Naruto has the large amount of chakra, I do not know, and everytime I ask mother and father, I am told that in due time, I will know."

"Now there was an attack on the street, leaving three dead, and one in ANBU custody. I do know that Naruto is acting a bit funny. I do know that ANBU cleaned the Hokages this afternoon, as Choji and I watched them. Iruka-sensei usually has Naruto clean them. From this I can conclude that something big happened. I can predict that something big is happening right now. I saw our fathers heading into the Counsel chambers an hour ago. With Hinata here in a tizzy, she can not spot Naruto. That means a barrier seal." He stands and turns towards the Hokage tower, "I doubt that anything bad is happening to Naruto, per say, but I do believe a political power shift is in play. We are losing one elder, maybe two. The civilian councilors are going to loss power, but not voice. The Clans are going to be scrambling."

Shikamaru frowned as he turned to look at Shino. "The main Question; is the Aburame, by taking Naruto in to their clan, rising in standing, or falling. Naruto is hated by the civilians, ignored by most of the clans, watched over by the ANBU. It is almost like he is a secret weapon of the village, but most of the clans are afraid of him and his potential." turning back to Hinata, "I am missing too many pieces to see the picture. I do know this; He is going to need a friend, a real friend. Shino is too Aburame to be it, me and Choji lack the motive, and Ino is too fangirl for Sasuke. That leaves you Princess. Tomorrow we have final exams. Talk to him before class, if he shows up. Tell him you want him, need him to be your friend. It is important. For the village."

* * *

AN: poll; CRA, in or out and a few words as to why.

AN: Double checked my spelling, on all my chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 5

isdh

It had been over fifteen minutes sense the civilians went nuts. Danzo was out, due to shock and blood loss, but was going to survive. Hyuga was tipsy, and Nara was a awake. Chōza's stomach had grumbled once. Naruto was still asleep, but Yoichi said he just needed a nap, and a good meal.

The Hokage was savoring his pipe.

Finally the Elders called for order. As the the sheep/civilians quieted down and returned to their seats, Homura cleared his throat. "Okay, it has been established that the boy is a strong weapon. It also has been shown that he can be controlled. Danzo has been pushing sense the boy's birth, that we harness him train him to ANBU standards. It seems that the old war monger wanted the boy for his disbanded root program." he licks his lips, "The Aburame have a contract with the village; Any and all bug users fall under their clan umbrella. By holding the colony of those beetle-wasps, the boy is defacto Aburame."

Koharu picked up from there. "There is the CRA in Question. Take the time to decide where you come down on this issue. The Hokage has made up his mind, and has the Matter in hand. This Matter is not up for debate or vote, but your input is welcome. It has been proven that attacking the Boy is now a suicide action, and will be seen as such, by village law."

Sarutobi grunted. His old teammates had stilled the sheep, sharpened the interest of those power hungry enough to seek risky paths, and wove a net of protection around the boy. They were no doubt trying to prove their non involvement with Danzo, but were they trying too hard?

"Aburame, Naruto is put into your care. I name him ninja, rank of genin." the Hokage spoke quietly "The Fox Biju and its host are still S class secrets, only the Hokage and the Host may share that information. The Boy's bloodlines are still double S class secrets. Yes, he has bloodlines that out shine the Uchiha and Hyuga combined. I have, as of this morning, three marriage contracts that name him directly, and another five asking for him by bloodline. When he becomes a chunin, I will tell him everything. If you wish to include your clan in the bid for breeding the next great ninja, you have until he raises to chunin to submit a marriage contract."

Tucking his pipe away. "Now if we can wake him, and have him remove the seal, I call this meeting concluded. I have a few security issues to talk about with my staff. We will meet again in three days to answer any more of your questions."

Shibi shook the boys shoulder. "Naruto, wake up." the boy grumbled and rolled over, crunching into a ball.

Nara grinned at his oversized friend. "Naruto! Food!"

the boy snapped into a sitting position, "Ramen?"

the Hokage giggled, "If you can remove the seal..."

Three hand signs "Akuma-bo no yabure [Demon Tomb Breaking]" his hand slapped the floor.

The doors fell open dropping the jonin leaning on the into the room. Kakashi, sprawling on the floor, looked up from his book, "All done?" A body flicker and he was standing behind the Hokage.

Naruto tracked him, his eyes glowing red. '**That is the Inu Anbu.'**

'Okay, but remember, we only watch him.'

'_We are hungry again. We have feasted on the bodies from the Office, but left these alone. We desire more Ramen with triple meat.'_

Naruto stood slowly to his feet. "Hokage-Jiji, Elders, Councilors. I am called away." He bowed his head to each panel, before running at top speed from the room.

Nara stood, "I need to check on the Deer, before returning home. Good day." he was followed by his two former teammates.

The civilian councilors moved then, in a group, out of the building.

Inuzuka and her nin-ken followed the boy, more to see what he was up to. Hyuga turned to Ibiki who had entered with Anko. "Ibiki-san, Need a favor. Keep these two Hyuga in a chakra proof cell. I and only I am allowed to see them from the clan. Question them only. See if they will tell you who sent them in here. I fear that I might have to kill a few of my clansmen, and need to protect my evidence."

Ibiki nodded, "They will be questioned, and protected."

The head of the Hyuga bowed to the head of I&T and tottered out of the room.

Fifteen ANBU answered a silent call known only to ANBU. Eight collected the four dead, three collected the broken body of Danzo, including the arm, and two each for the two 'sleeping' Hyuga. Ibiki motioned Anko to oversee the teams, as he handed the Hokage the folder given to him by Anko not half an hour ago. "Sir, these are the prelims on the dead from the street and your office. A copy and the left over bugs were delivered to the Aburame compound. Now if you will excuse me, I have a system wide audit to began. Not going to be turning the Root out, but will be setting them aside. Hate to waste the hard work that Danzo put into them, but he made them loyal to him, not the Village." a bow of his head, and he was gone.

that left the three elders.

"So..." the Hokage flexed his hands.

Homura and Koharu exchanged a look. Homura licked his lips. "We are loyal to the Village. We are admittedly over ambitious but for the Village. Our Record will stand up to the scrutiny." they stood as one and walked from the room.

* * *

"_That leaves you Princess. Tomorrow we have final exams. Talk to him before class, if he shows up. Tell him you want him, need him, to be your friend. It is important. For the Village."_

Nara's words rang in her ears.

A flare of chakra and they turned as one to the Hokage tower. A minute later, a orange figure runs out, heading towards the ramen stand. Hinata-chan took a deep breath. Taking Shino's hand, she headed out to met the newest Aburame at his favorite feeding spot.

Her escort tagged along, as did Ino, but Shikamaru returned to watching the sky and Choji sorted through the snacks left behind. Setting those that Shikamaru liked at his side, he gathered the large pile of bags and packages to himself and began to tuck in.

* * *

Naruto popped up onto his stool at the noodle bar. "Hey Ayame, six of whatever is fastest to serve with triple meat." he leaned on the counter-bar. "So what did you hear about today's little..."

"Adventure?" the Noodle maid grinned as she dropped three handfuls of noodles into the boiling water. "I heard something about being adopted into the Aburame clan. Shall I congratulate you?"

Naruto grinned shyly, and nodded. "I also learned a few things. I learned that I am of three clans now. That I have great reason to be proud of the Name Uzumaki."

"Three clans now, wow." A chipper voice called out.

Naruto looked around saw Ino, and groaned. "What do you want?" His sees scanned the street, "No sign of Uchiha-teme, so why are you here?"

Ino ignored the dig as she turned to her companions. "See, too fan girl." looking at Naruto. "I hear you are the biggest thing in town right now. As the gossip queen of of our generation, I have a few questions for you. With all the rumors fly about, Mom will need a few questions answered, and who better then you to answer them." she hopped onto the stool farthest from the blond.

Shino lightly pushed Hinata next to Naruto. He then mounted on the other side of his new clan brother. A deep buzzing came from the chests of both boys, as their eyes glazed over. Then both nodded and turned back to Ayame. "One miso please."

Turning to look at the shy Hyuga, Naruto took the time to really look her over.

* * *

in Naruto's head

"_Phase two of our need has begun. The female, the Hyuga, is interested in claiming the Host. The Colony of Shino had a few things to say. It seems that We the Colony are known, but the Biju is not."_

"**I was Kept secret in the Kit's mother too. According to Humans in the know; Biju and their hosts, Jinchuuriki, are closely guarded scerects of any village they inhabit. Most are feared, but kept as the Ultimate weapon of their Village. Which is why we were Abused, but looked after also. A balancing act, keep us in our place, respect the Village Command, make us grow stronger."**

"So, where does that leave Us?"

the caged fox frowned. **"For now, Too many know about Me."** the fox sniffed. "**The Colony is correct. The Hyuga female is desiring the Host. The Shino is watching us, using his Colony. The other blond has interest in claiming Us too."**

a sphere rippled into sight before the cage. It showed a 3D image of the Noodle hut. "So I got two girls that want me?"

"**No. The Blond is interested in Us, as most Females would be interested in prime breeding stock. We hold no value to her at this time other then a good male should she choose to have a litter of kits. You mentioned the Uchiha?"**

"She is a fangirl of the Last Uchiha." Naruto concentrated, as the sphere shimmered, showing a selection of fangirls. Ino and a pink haired girl were prominent. "The pinky is Sakura-chan. Smartest girl in my class."

"**And you seek to claim her?"** the grinning fox turned in its cage and curled into a ball, resting its head on its tails. **"To strip an Intelligent female from the Uchiha, not bad. Good breeding stock, hurt the Uchiha, pride if not flesh. And her response?"**

"She pops me in the head and yells at me."

"_Then she is not for Us. Loud voices Annoy us. That Pink haired Female when we were in that Large group..."_

"Yeah, that was her Mother." Naruto bowed his head.

"**That will not do!" **the foxes head snapped up. **"Human breeding groups, like to bring their progenitors to the home/den. That Female's hate is almost as strong as her voice is loud. With me Awakened, your senses are stronger also. Your Eyes and Ears are better then human standard. Your Nose is going to be stronger and once you learn to read the scents of the world about you, you will know when someone is hunting you, fleeing from you, or needing you for breeding."**

"_There is more, When we began to bond with you, certain things altered you. Your eyes are going to be able to see things no mammal will see, because you do not have antenna you will miss a few things but are adapting to the insect sensing. We are causing your body to morph. Your bite is a cure to our sting. Other things are coming as well. Now back to the issues at hand. The Pink is out. While she has many good qualities, her loudness, her hitting Us, and her Family group are threats to the Colony, there fore Threats to US._

"**Agreed. Kit, I am sorry to say but the Pinky is to be avoided. The Blond is acceptable at this time, but the Hyuga is preferred. The female feeding Us is interesting, but only as a food...How many of those are you going to eat?"**

All three; the Host, the Colony, and the Biju blinked as they noticed that the body had consumed over eight bowels of noodles, broth, and meat. It was now working on the Ninth.

"We will continue this tonight."

Naruto pulled himself out of his mind-scape.

* * *

Naruto set the bowl down, wiped his face. "Sorry about that, When the Colony is Hungry, Nothing else matters."

"Your Colony is that powerful?" Shino asked.

Naruto frowned. "We are working on balancing our needs. I have three queens that have agreed to work as one. Most of the three separate colonies are working to blend into one. It is was how they were able to craft my flesh so fast. But the larger colony requires more food. My chakra reserves need/allow me to eat six to ten bowls of ramen per day, and the colony has doubled that."

"And how many humans have you eaten today?" Ino asked.

Naruto flinched. "Two were eaten, while we were in Hokage-Jiji's office. But they were not suppose to be there."

Ino froze. "It was ment as a joke, Blondie-kun."

"Oh. Yeah. Needs of the Colony and all that." He bowed his head.

Hinata spoke quietly, "Naruto-kun, What happened today? Why were you behind that great Seal?"

"Neat seal was it not? Hokage-Jiji taught me it this morning. The Demon Tomb Seal. There were some issues that the Village needed to be made aware of. I can not tell you what happened, Hokage-Jiji's orders. I am adopted by the Aburame, and your fathers were there. I am Uzumaki Naruto no Aburame. I am going to be the Hokage!" He leaned on the counter-bar. "I just happen to be lethal now. I did not mean to kill that drunk this morning, but He gave Us no choice. I am sorry he is dead. The two ANBU that tried to grab me, I did not want to kill, but needed to help Aburame-Sama. Three ANBU verses a Jonin and a cadet? Odds were in their favor, but the colony was riled up and Aburame-Sama was more skilled then they thought." He looked at Ino. "You had some Questions?"

"Details on your colony."

"Sorry, Clan secrets." he snorts, "I finally get to use that one. Next?"

"Given that Three have died screaming in the streets, can I have the name of the breed of your Colony?"

"Only one died screaming, the other two never made a sound. They are known as the Death Bite Beetle. Though they are more like a beetle-wasp."

"How long does it take to die from the 'bite' of your beetle-wasps?"

"About two minutes unless I bite you. It seems my bite is a counter agent to the 'bite' of my bugs. The basics on the time table needs to be tested, and most likely will be clan secret.? Next?"

A buzzing was heard, and Naruto and Shino stiffened. A beetle twice the size of Shino's beetles landed on the Ino's nose. "On second thought, Ino?" Naruto reached out with a finger and collected the beetle. "I think that will be the end of the Questions for today."

"Okay." The blond was gentle, but showed no fear.

Tucking the beetle-wasp into his jacket, Naruto watched the Hyuga heiress finish her bowl of broth. "Hinata-chan, Let me walk you home. Ayame, their meals on my ticket please." He helped the girl, blushing, off her stool. Ignoring the Hyuga shadowing them. "The Colony has noticed you."

"Naruto-kun..." She licked her lips, and tapped the tips of her fingers together. She cleared her throat, "Naruto-kun, There is a time. You will need a friend. The Aburame are too logical, the hive mind is for the colony before the one. That is how the colony survives." She places her hand on his arm. "I am here. As your friend, first and foremost, I am here for you." her voice soft, almost a squeak.

He grinned his cheeky grin. "Thanks Hinata-chan!" he used the Baka voice. Then dropped to a whisper, "But that is not how you were noticed. The Colony has crossed paths with the Hyuga. Today we were forced to bite two of your clansmen. Branchers. Two of my drones stayed with each of them. We were eating the seal on their heads. It will cause them some pain, but the seal is destroyed."

"You know of the seal?" she squeaked. "How."

"Clan Secret." Was his answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 6

isdh

Danzo closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. He was down to three eyes total, and only the one was his from the beginning. The loss of the arm and nine eyes in it, was a big hit. The fact that a cadet took the arm and took no damage from the attack, hurt his pride.

Then there was the fact that the arm was burned to ash, and the ash collected, when he was picked up for interrogation.

He looked at the bag of ash that was his arm. His Pride and arrogance had cost him that arm. His success in the Kyubi attack, the Uchiha massacre, had given him the air of untouchablity.

Orochimaru would be laughing his scaly white ass off if he knew where Danzo was.

Right before driving a spike into the old man's real eye.

The door opened and his personal medic entered, Yakushi Kabuto.

"Ah, so you are awake. Six of your toy solders are dead from trying to spring you. I only got in as your medic, but as I have not seen you for the last year, I knew nothing of your implantation. I do have a message from my Master." here the boys sunny charm smile turned cold. "He says you failed. I am ordered to deal with you in the manner of all failed experiments." the boy stopped right in front of the prisoner.

Then he exploded killing them both...

Danzo's skull was all that was left of him.

They never did Identify the Medical Ninja.

* * *

Inuzuka Tsume sat in her room.

She had followed the 'demon' boy out of the councilor chambers. He had run straight to the Noodle hut and ordered six bowls of what was fastest with triple meat. He was then joined by his classmates. She and her Nin-ken hid under a genjustu. They listened as the boy boasted about his new status, showed remorse for the death that came at his calling, and danced around the pointed questions of the daughter of the gossip queen. She boggled at the nine bowls of ramen that the boy put away.

She even watched the boy guide the Hyuga girl away so he could talk privately with her. She missed what was said between the two of them, but the scents were clear as day.

She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Naruto looked about his new room. It was a top floor room with three big bay windows that led out to a walkway. It was too far to jump from his railing to the compound wall without a good running start. His 'new' bed was only a few years old, but soft enough to comfort him, without a spring poking him.

While he was out cold and then drug to the councilor chambers, a few minor members of the Clan had gone to the apartment, collected everything, boxed it up, and delivered it to the back yard. What Naruto did not keep would be used to feed the 'garbage' eating bugs, or burned and the ashes scattered. That they were appalled at his living conditions was an understatement. Shibi over ruled his desire to return, stating that the Colony needed a better environment.

'Well, what do you guys think of this place?' Naruto asked, casting his thoughts inward.

_'While what I saw of the first place would have been livable, as it offered us food in the form of free range insects to catch and eat, the walls were filled with mold, pesticides, and few poorly done Seals.'_

**'Besides you had break-ins weekly, and now with the Colony, I can not heal you as easily, or as fast. Here we have better security, better food supply, and better social interaction, even if they are Aburame.'**

_'Are you saying there is something wrong with the Aburame?'_

**'No, but as the Hyuga pointed out; 'the Colony First' mentality has affected the Clan, and as such, has limited their interaction with non-clansmen. Naruto needs to expand his circle of friends if he is grow in to the Power that will lead US to the Hokage Position. As a Hokage hopeful; he needs the human equivalent of the Colony. The Clan is the first step. The Hyuga female is another. I do believe one of your 'steps' towards your goal was Power.' **

'So, We have all made great steps towards our goals. That is good news.' Naruto changed out of his clothes, into his boxers and nightcap. He climbed into the center of the bed, and sitting cross legged fell into his mind-scape.

* * *

"Father, A word." Hinata stepped into his study, closing the door behind her. "I was told that two of the branch house crossed Naruto-kun today." Her voice was controlled, but held an edge of worry and nervousness. "He said something about having to bite them, bite them to save their lifes."

"Where did you hear that?" Hiashi crossed his arms.

"From one of my classmates." Hinata knew that she could not just come out and say she was getting closer to Naruto. Several of the elders where not happy about many things, most were about the 'Orange Menace' and her reflections on the Clan. "Was eating with Ino-chan, and heard some very interesting rumors."

Hiashi nodded. He knew of little Ino and her mother. Both were gossip queens. "What else did you hear?"

"Something was said about the Seal on both of the Branch Members was eaten, destroyed." Hinata-chan looked away.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "I will look into this." Uncrossing his arms, he leans forward, placing his arms on the low desk before him. "Daughter, I have a need for you to place yourself at risk, for our Clan, and for me. I need you to get close to your classmate, Uzumaki Naruto. I need you to be close to him, close enough that he will follow your request, when I have need of him to do so."

"How close, Father?" was he giving her the answer to heart's desire? Did she dare hope?

"Nothing that would bring scandal or the like, but up to and including training, shopping, and eating together. I would prefer that you had another along with, but that is open for debate." Hiashi picked up his brush, indicating that he was done this line of thought.

Hinata-chan bowed. "Good night Father." and left.

As the door clicked shut behind her, Hiashi body-flickered away, and moved as quickly as he could as the head of the Hyuga. Arriving at the back door to the I&T section, he knocked and was let in.

Ibiki was in a small office, sipping tea as he sorted through files he dared not let anyone know he was sorting. He looked up as Hiashi was shone in. He pulled a file from mid pile without looking, and handed it the Hyuga. "Your boys were ordered into that room. Once they were told you and only you would be seeing or hearing their report, they sang. We had a Fūinjutsu practitioner look them over. The seal is damaged, it can no longer be used to control them, nor can it be fully removed, for a resealing. The primary purpose is still in effect, taking their eyes either now or if they died, would be of no use to the taker. A full medical read up shows that they are sensitive to touch right now, but that is due to an over dose of the boy's saliva. It countered the killing portion of the bite/sting, but it juiced up the heighten nerve response."

"Have they identified the elders that ordered them into the room?" Hiashi slid the report into his robes.

"The Elders have been Identified, and even now are being collected. Besides actions against you and members of your clan, they stand accused of acts of treason." Ibiki looked up from his sorting. "Treason dating back over thirteen years. Those that see the light of day, will only see it when they are led to their executions."

"What is going on with my boys?" Hiashi triggered his eyes and scanned the area.

"Em, the boys were asked to under go a full range of sensory tests by a few of my kunoichi. Last I saw they were being chained up and striped. The girls know how to test the bounds of their subjects." Ibiki shivered, "You should be getting your boys back within the week, and a few days of rest and re-hydration they should be good as new."

Hiashi opened his mouth say something, but closed it, and shook his head. "I do not want to know that." He stood nodded at the scared man, and left the way he came. Shortly he was home, in his private bedroom. "Damn boy, what have you done to the Village?"

* * *

Naruto sat on a slab of stone in-front of the gilded cage. Kyubi was a smallish monster, resting its head on its tails. Naruto looked about. "Where is the Colony?"

"_We are here. Because We are both smaller then a pea, larger then the Village, You have no concept of what We are. So we have no form here. By the end of the week, the colony will have balanced out and your sproratic eating will not be needed. _Then as if a different voice was speaking, _"What is the plan of breeding the female Hyuga?"_

"What?" Naruto fell off his perch.

"**KU ku ku!"** the Kyubi lifted its head to look at the sprawled boy. **"The humans require 14-16 years before their mating drive engages. The boy has two years before he ready to breed any female. He has six months before he is ready to engage in pre-breeding rituals. Now the pheromone traces from the girl show an interest, but the health of the female would suffer if he did anything before the eighteen month marker from now. Besides, being a male mamal, with the Colony and the Biju backing him, He will be able to support breeding for more then just one female. I would like to seek out the Seven tailed Biju, a Beetle, herself. If in a female host, I want her under us, mauling in desired suffering."**

"_A Beetle Biju?We will see that it has a Colony! We would seal any pact with its host, even if We are used for its Male host as a Breeding toy."_

"**If male, only if Our Host prefers. I have seen too many Males turned to hate by being asked to submit to another male when there was no interest."**

"_Understood."_

Naruto just frowned. But before he could do or say anything, sleep claimed him.

* * *

The next day was an academy day.

Naruto made it just in time for the writen test. He barely passed, not because of the genjutsu that was placed on the paper, but because a few rouge beetle-wasps ate half the test.

Next was Taijutsu. He got a pass, no one wanted to fight him (other then Sasuke, but the Uchiha just wanted to pound on the dobe-baka) and he did not want to risk killing his classmates.

Naruto-kun failed the Ninjutsu; he got the 'henge' and body swap jutsu down, but he could not pull the clone jutsu, the clones just looked sick or ghostly.

Iruka scribbled some notes on his board. "Sorry gaki. But you have failed this portion of the test. You will be contacted later about what this means for you."

As the kids trailed out, most were collected by their parents, Mizuki stopped Naruto. "There is the Make up test. Meet me here two hours before the sun sets. I will give you the details." then he was gone.

Naruto was sulking when Shibi clasped his shoulder. "Where are you going?" the man dead-voiced.

"I-I-I do not know. I failed the main tests, but..." His head was bowed, "I have no idea..."

the man nodded, "How about the three of of us go get some ramen."

Naruto's head snapped up. Then he frowned, "Three of us?"

Shino tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at the somber colored boy.

_'Host, this is the Clan heir of the Aburame. I believe you named him Shino. Why do We get the feeling you are not acting?'_

**'You know, it is possible that he is suffering from brain damage. I have repaired the physical damage, but the brain is more then just 'flesh', it is chemistry and electricity and...'**

_'We understand. You handle the repair of flesh, We handle the balance of chemistry This time next week his mind should be fixed...'_

"Ah, Shino." Naruto sniffed the air, nods, "That is why I trusted you so easily." He looked at Shibi, "You two smell enough alike that I accepted you enough for the Colony to list you as Command with me not noticing." He frowned, "Going to have to work on that, too big of a flaw in our defenses."

The he remembered something. "You said something about ramen?"

* * *

Naruto crouched in the shadows of the room. He had entered the room five minutes ago, but the Hokage had entered to 'finish some paperwork', but was reading a small orange book as he sipped saki and smoked a pipe of pungent leaf. He had little over an hour to complete his task, but if he waited for the old man to finish, he would not make it on time.

Naruto grinned, and stood up.

His sudden appearance startled the old man who tried to hide the book.

"Naruto, What are you doing here?"

"Mizuki-sensei sent me on a mission-task. To prove that I am able to become a ninja."

the old man's eyebrow went up. "And what is this task?"

Naruto grinned, "To infiltrate the stronghold, retrieve the target item, defeating the security of said stronghold and item, and escape to deliver the target item to Mizuki-sensei." He cocked his head as he looked at the old man. "My stealth and pranking skills have gotten me here, I have identified the target. Now I just need to defeat you, and escape."

The Hokage grinned, "And how do you plan to do that?"

Naruto grinned back, "The only way to beat a Kage class enemy." He brought his hands together to channel his chakra, "Hit them with the one Jutsu that they wont see coming;** Oiroke no Jutsu [sexy jutsu]!**"

As the Hokage had his fit, Naruto grabbed the scroll and dove out the window, using his stealth and aversion skills to scurry into the night.

It took the Hokage three minutes to fight off the effects of the jutsu, another five to discover which scroll was missing and call the ANBU. By the time the search was in play, Naruto had a ten minutes head start.

'If he survives this, he is going to be granted the rank of genin.' thought the Hokage as he watched the orange clad Aburame. 'As far as he knows this is a sanctioned mission. It is the whole Anko thing over again.'


	7. Chapter 7

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 7

isdh

Naruto sat reading the scroll in his lap. 'Kage-Bushin? Ah man, a clone jutsu! I hate Clone jutsus!'

**'Wait a minute...Okay, this jutsu requires a greater amount of chakra. You can use this one instead of the one they tried to teach you at the academy. Hum, okay I got it. Read on.'**

The next jutsu on the scroll was the entire Shiki Fujin. Naruto just skimmed it as his bond-mates retained the memory. Next was **Summoning: Impure World Resurrection. **Again it was collected, but not by the host. Jutsu after jutsu; each one he read was as bad or worse then the one before it. Not one, other then the Taju Kage Bushin, was a jutsu he want to cast. After twenty minutes, he rolled the scroll up and read the details of the Kage-Bushin and the Taju Kage-Bushin. Then he begin to work on the focusing and molding chakra to preform the jutsu.

_'Remember, no more then five clones. Not until next week. We will work on the __**Kabutomushi no kage bushin [shadow clone of the beetle]**__ for when you need greater numbers.'_

When Iruka-sensei landed in the clearing where Naruto was working, the boy had finally mastered the basics of the clone jutsu.

"Naruto-kun, What have you done? Assaulting the Hokage, Stealing the Forbidden scroll, betraying the Village?"

"Nani?" the blond collected the scroll, slinging it over his back. "I was told this was a mission/make up test." he glared at Iruka-sensei, "Mizuki-sensei said it was a test. To prove that I had mastered the skills to be a true ninja."

"Ah Naruto-kun. When you left class this afternoon, I received a notice from the Hokage; You were named Genin yesterday. No matter if you passed the tests or not. The tests were just to rank you in finial scores."

"So all this was for nothing?"

"Not for nothing," a new voice answered from the tree branch above them. Looking up they see Mizuki-sensei crouched, holding a big shuriken.

"I need the scroll for my master, and who better to steal it then the demon-spawn of the Kyubi!"

Iruka moved to stand between the, now rouge, ninja and his student. "He is not demon-spawn! He is a Student of mine, and a member of the Village!"

"Oh yeah? He is just like me! Just waiting for a reason to spit on the village! To watch it burn!"

Iruka-sensei pulled a kunai as he dropped into a defensive stance, "NO, He might be linked to the Kyubi! But he is a loyal ninja!"

Naruto chuckled. Chuckled deep in his throat.

"_**We might be hated because of the Kyubi, but we are Feared because of the Colony! We are the One of the Nine! We are Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto no Aburame! We are Loyal unto the Loyal of Konohagakure. Bad news for you Mizuki. **_Shi Kabutomushi Dangan[ death beetle bullet]_**"**_

Naruto pointed his fist at Mizuki, and something flashed out and hit Mizuki in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"_**We just inserted a modified beetle into your nasal cavity. We just have to snap Our fingers, and it explodes... taking your skull with it. You run, we snap. You attack, we snap. Get the picture?" **_

Four ANBU squads land around the trio. Neko steps forward, "Naruto, Iruka, Report to the Hokage. We will take this traitor to Ibiki."

Iruka slipping his knife away, "Okay."

Naruto frowned, "No Inu?"

Neko looked at the boy, giving the impression that he had raised an eyebrow. "Inu is on another assignment."

Naruto nodded, "Be careful, the Colony sent a 'beetle bomb' up his nose. Shake him too hard, and it will blow." Naruto stepped close to Iruka, just as Iruka shunshined them both away.

An ANBU that had medical training stepped forward, did a few hand signs, and grasped Mizuki's face. "Yes sir, there is a beetle up his nose. Wedged in there pretty good. We try to remove it, it bites him, he dies. Screaming."

Neko nods, "Grab him. Try not to shake him. Lets go."

* * *

Naruto stood before the glaring Hokage. "It seems that I was not heard yesterday, You were named Genin just before I dismissed the council."

"Sir." Aburame Shibi spoke up, "He was sleeping at the time. Once he was awake, he dropped the seal and ran for Ramen."

"Ah yes. Sorry about that." the Hokage was reading over a file in front of him. "Ah Kurenai, thank you for dropping by. I am going to be adding a member to your squad, giving you four genin to train instead of just three. It will give Naruto-kun here a chance to bond with his clansman Shino and learn some clan related jutsu."

"What about Kakashi?" the red eyed woman asked from the door. "We all know how he wanted both Uzumaki and Uchiha on his team."

**'We were going to be on the Uchiha's team until now? Need to find a way to...'**

"Hokage-Jiji, Why was I requested for Uchiha-teme's team?" Naruto stepped forward adjusting the scroll on his back.

The Hokage looked at the boy, before motioning for him to hand over the scroll. "Many reasons. To balance the team, the best and worst of the class is put together. That and you seem to annoy the Uchiha and drive him to great lengths to improve himself, and use his drive to strengthen your own."

Naruto frowned. "Could I be assigned to Kurenai-sensei's team, but train with Kakashi's to still inspire Uchiha-teme? Like once a week?" He put on his brightest smile, "No Doubt Kakashi-sensei could help me in ways that Kurenai-sensei can not, no matter how nice she is."

The Hokage looked to Kurenai, before making a note on the file before him. "Okay, a Once a week training with Kakashi, to show the Uchiha how Uzumaki is doing. Kurenai, the trade off is up to you. Kakashi has been taking assignments from the Elders, and they have been pushing for Uchiha development. He might just push the limits of your student's abilities in the interest of the Uchiha being the best."

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Kurenai bowed her head. "Aburame-san, Aburame-kun, Until tomorrow." and she was gone.

"Naruto," the Hokage tossed the boy a Hitai only for it to be caught by Iruka.

"Here Naruto-kun, for you." he handed the boy his own hitai, and once the boy had put it on, hand him the one thrown to him by the Hokage.

The boy grinned, then frowned. "not orange"

Iruka and the Hokage chuckled.

Shibi just shook his head. "Time to go boy. Tonight you eat at home, and She is waiting on us." grabbing the boy, he drags the orange boy into the night.

"Well all I can say, it is going to be quiet around here for a few weeks." Iruka said to the Hokage. "Enjoy it while you can." then he too vanished into the night.

* * *

Mizuki was waiting in his cell, waiting for the ax to fall.

The door creaked open and an ANBU entered, closing and locking the door behind him. The Anbu looked the chunin over. "Our Master is very disappointed in you." he removed his mask revealing Kabuto. "Orochimaru, does not tolerate failure. Your actions with the boy are considered a failure."

A swipe of Kabuto's hand, opened Mizuki's throat to the bone. The 'Anbu' did the same to his own throat, he died giggling blood.

Mizuki just died.

* * *

Naruto sat at the table, watching the family pass the boxes about. The woven grass boxes. Hand woven grass boxes...

but what really was freaking him out...the boxes were filled with bugs. Fried crickets, boiled beetles, sauteed ants...

Okay the bugs were creepy, but what was creeping him out...NO RAMEN!

* * *

Ibiki frowned as he walked into the Hokage's office. "Bad News, Mizuki died a few minutes ago. Just got the results here. His throat was sliced open, as was his killers. Now here is where I get nervous, because of what happened to Danzo, no weapon or tag can enter the cells. Also the cells can only be opened from the outside." He handed the file to the Hokage. "the only living thing in the cell was this," he pulled a vial holding a beetle-wasp from inside his coat.

"Ah, One of Naruto-kun's little bugs. Send for the boy."

"Already did."

* * *

A polite rap at the front door, led to Naruto being escorted to the Hokage's office. A quick stop at Ramen Ichiraku to let them know that he would be back tonight, if he had to escape from the clan compound do it.

As Naruto-kun entered the office his Happy go lucky grin turned to a frown as he bolted to the vial on the desk and popped it open. Catching the beetle-wasp in his palm, he looked it over. Placing the beetle-wasp on his nose, he then henged into...Kabuto.

Ibiki frowned before pulling another file from the pile at the Hokage's elbow.

"Ah Naruto? Who is that?" The Hokage asked.

"I Do not know. It was a Picture that the Colony gave me and asked that I henge into it." the Henged boy answered, "it was remembered because Hosts do not kill them selves, with no weapons, then giggle about it."

"Can you recall any of the words spoken?" Ibiki asked as he placed the second file in front of the Hokage, and tapped something.

"_'Our Master is very disappointed in you. Orochimaru, does not tolerate failure. Your actions with the boy are considered a failure.' then the dead mad cut each of their throats and giggled."_ Naruto/Kabuto had a glazed look in his Eyes. _"Shortly after he stopped giggling its faced changed. The Drone you __found did not eat either body. One was dead for sometime the other was needed for questioning, only to be killed when ordered by the Host._

"We thank the Colony." the Hokage leaned forward. "No doubt the One has some place to be."

"_We will be at the Ramen place or home, if have you further need of Us. Good Night."_ and Naruto dropped the henge and bolted for the food of the Kami.

"I take it you recognized the boy too."

"Yakushi Kabuto, adopted son of the former chief of medicine. Genin, entered the last ten Chunin Exam's but always walked away before the last trail." Ibiki spoke his somber tone, "Last seen entering the holding cell of Danzo, as his personal medic. Just before there was an explosion that killed them both. Only way we know Danzo was still there, is we have the top half of his skull. Everything else was paste lining the walls."

"So if the boy died blowing up Danzo, how did he get Mizuki?" Then the Hokage giggled. "Orochimaru. Kabuto said 'Our Master is not pleased. Orochimaru does not like failure.' Well that explains the eyes in Danzo's arm. Just before he ran, Orochimaru was working on splicing and grafting of traits and abilities from one ninja to another. It seems that he has mastered a few of his operations."

"Do I take the boy?"

"No, We watch. Pull any cleared Aburame ANBU and have them watch the holding cells. The Colony said it smelled that the body was dead before it died in the cell. Then give both bodies a full exam."

"On it!" Ibiki vanished.

"And I have even more paperwork! It was suppose to be quiet around here!"

* * *

The next morning Naruto was walking with Shino. "Do you have any idea how creep it is for a clan of bug users to eat bugs?"

Shino shrugged, "It is not that big a deal. The selection of last nights dinner was for high protein." the somber hooded boy looked at Naruto, "It was selected for your dietary needs."

"Thanks, but my Colony is okay with Ramen, as long as I get the triple meat. I might do BBQ, but I owe Teuchi, and everyday that I am in Konohagakure, I am going to eat !"

Both boys entered the ground floor of the Hokage tower, and exited on to the roof. A quick pose and they were done, heading off to class.

Shino, peering over his shades at the blonde in the orange duster, "Why no pose for the camera?"

"If I did something special for the camera, then those who get the file might be on their guard when they cross me."

"And your color?"

"You know how your prettier bugs are the more dangerous?" at Shino's nod "With my colony, A single hit from me could kill a man, ninja or not. So a bright Orange Ninja is more deadly then the murky grays and blues around me. Besides if they are looking at me, they won't see..." Naruto spun and pointed at Hinata-chan hiding behind them. "Her. And where as I kill, she can render them disarmed or out cold. I was told we were going to be assigned to a tracking and retrieval team. Killing is a last resort."

"You were not this smart last week." Shino frowned, "What happened?"

"I fell through a roof." Naruto shrugged then snorted. "Besides, I really like orange." he waved to the Hyuga heiress as the two boys returned on there trip to the classroom.

As the room slowly filled as more newly minted genin arrived. Shino found a dark corner to crawl into, as Naruto lounged front and center. He ignored the pink Banshee as she squabbled with the blond gossip queen. When Hinata entered Naruto waved her over. As she sat beside him, he inhaled deeply.

"mm, Lilac and vanilla." he murmured "My second favorite scent."

She blushed, "Nani, a-a-and what is your first?"

"Ramen." he deadpanned. **' "Me!" You should have said "Me!" ' **The Kyubi rail against its bars.

Hinata-chan giggled.

'Now why should I say that?' Naruto sent inward.

**'It shows that you want to USE her. That you desire her!'**

_'We thought that he was not to push her that for that fast.'_

'Huh, what are you two talking about?'

**'That is why you should have said it! It would have triggered her desire, but he wont take it too far because he has no idea how to take it to the next level!'**

Naruto frowned, "Ah Hinata-chan, What if I had said, 'Me?'"

Hinata froze, then feinted.

**'Score!'**

121

AN: Kabuto has this nasty little jutsu where he can take over the body of a dead man, the Dead Soul Technique , but with a twist , in my story, Kabuto is a sick little … he kept the body alive to bleed out...

His little 'Chakra scalpel' cut open the throats of both ninjas

Stay posted for more fun.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: _"Ah Hinata-chan, What if I had said, 'Me?'" _was in reference to the scent(s) she was wearing. If the scent she was wearing was 'him', it would have been like how a woman looks so much sexier in the guys shirt the morning after. The only reason she did not blow a blood-gasket was her size and clan, she does not yet have the blood volume/pressure to blow.

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 8

isdh

Ino after losing the race to her rival, moved to sit next to Naruto-kun. "Ah, Naruto-kun? I have a few more questions to ask of you. Here is the list. If you can get it back to me after lunch." She passed him a small scroll. "Mom had a few, and these are what she and I had after Dad moved to block a few due to the very questions being too probative into Village Secrets."

* * *

[Flashback]

[two nights ago; ]

[Ino has just learned a few answers to big questions.]

Ino sat picking at her salad. "Mom," she looked up, "I overheard a few things this morning and afternoon. Rumors about Uzumaki."

"Ah Ino, I know that he your classmate, but I am going to have to ask you to avoid him." the normally calm woman was showing signs of real fear. "His inner demon has awoken and begun its rein of terror. It has been seen eating the souls out of people. It claimed three people not five blocks from here."

"No Mother, Not a Demon." Ino leaned on the table, "this Morning, while running from the Anbu, the Baka fell into shed in the backyard of the Aburame Compound. The exact details are a little fuzzy..."she paused and looked about as she had seen her mother do at times, "But from my sources; he has bonded to a very nasty colony of Beetle-wasp. Those that died were attacking him, and his colony killed in defense of the host."

Ino's mom froze. "Beetle-wasps?" She tucked a small braid behind her ear. "Can you get more details on them?"

"No, not really. Clan Secrets. What is known; they are the 'Death Bite Beetle'. You are dead in two minutes, unless you are injected with the counter agent. Naruto is holding three queens instead of just one, meaning he is holding three colonies, but they are becoming one. He does not want to kill, and still wants to be Hokage. Calls himself Uzumaki Naruto no Aburame."

"Can you get more?" suddenly very interested, Ino's mom leaned in.

"I might," Ino played it cool, leaning back, spotting her father coming their way. A twitch of her head alerted her mother. "Get me a list and I will see what I can do. Good night, mom, pop." She kissed her mom on the check and hugged her father as she made her way to her room.

Inoichi sighed as he dropped into the newly vacated chair. "Did I hear you correctly? You are asking about Uzumaki?"

"I was clarifying a few facts." She licked her lips. "Until Ino-chan told me, word was that the boy's demon was awake and eating people." She frowned, "I am pleased that was just an over reaction, but I am seriously beginning to think that the villagers are idiots. What can you tell me?"

"Well, The boy has some very strong bloodlines. In fact, I was reminded that there is a marriage contract for him with Ino's name on it. Something I was drunk and his mother got me to sign over thirteen years ago. A total of no less then three contracts and five requests for contracts with the boy and his blood lines are in play." Inoichi chuckled, "It has been said that his bloodlines are better the Uchiha and the Hyuga combined."

"How is that possible?" she hissed. Then her Eyes flared wide as she remembered...

"Then there is is the Issue of Inheritance." Inoichi started to help himself to dinner. "Would you believe that he is heir to at least two great clans and when he comes of age, he will inherit holdings equal of that of the Damiyo?"

Seeing his wife shake her head, "Of course, there is the possibility that he will be claimed by the CRA, and have more then just the one wife, even if one is for political reasons." taking his plate, he stood and moved past the stunned woman, heading for the outside garden area. "You are going to be making a list of questions for Ino to inquire on, aren't you?" at her nod, "I will need to read it over, so as not to risk breaking Clan and Village secrets. You get to work on that, I am going to work in the garden."

Neither of them noticed Ino listening in from the corner...

* * *

[the next day]

It was all over the School, Naruto was now linked to the Aburame, and considered deadly.

Ino and Sakura competed over who was best, Sakura-chan did it for Sasuke, Ino did it to prove that she was better then her pink haired friend/rival. Ino no longer fancied Sasuke that way.

Oh, sure he was hot, skilled, and that 'I am a broken and abandoned god' emo act of his was just too sexy. But she had clipped him with a mind-jutsu and had gotten a bad read on him. Oh sure she was a fan girl, She had put too much work and effort into it.

Besides, if she quit now, Sakura-chan would win.

First there was the writen test, and Naruto was in top form; first there was the hair pulling and crying to the Kami about the unfairness of the writen test. The pounding of his head on the desk... the moaning and groaning...then for some reason, his test was half eaten before it was handed in.

When the class was called outside to test taijutsu, Naruto-kun asked to not fight, as he could not control his kikaichū, and did not want to accidentally kill someone. Only Sasuke really wanted to fight him, not believing that the dobe was really this deadly.

A quick lunch, followed by Weapons. Sasuke got a perfect, where Naruto missed by half in inch. Ino and Sakura were tied.

Then there was the ninjutsu trio. They were called into the other room and tested. All but Naruto returned from the backroom with their hitai. When the class was dismissed, Naruto sulked off into the corner. Before Ino or Hinata-chan could move to help him, first Mizuki-sensei then Aburame-Sama talked to the boy.

The girls overheard that Ramen was involved, and so allowed their respective Adults to herd them away.

* * *

That night, Ino was posing in-front of the mirror, trying to find just the right placement of her hitai. Just as she settled on wearing like a belt, she sensed her father Shunshin out of the house. She joined her mother at the table. As they sipped tea and nibbled cookies, they shared the basics of gossip. Three hours later, her father dragged himself into the dinning area, and dropped into his seat.

Glaring at his girl, "Does that damn boy go out of his way to makes things difficult or do they just become harder when he is involved?"

Ino frowned. "Going to need more information here, before I can answer that."

Inoichi leaned his head on the table. Before taking the cup before him and filling it with tea. "Naruto was given a test mission. The mission was off book, so when he broke into the Hokage's office, attacked the Hokage and made off with a scroll of forbidden jutsu, no one knew he was acting under orders from what he thought was a legit commander. When the Hokage recovered, he called us in and told us to capture Naruto. It seems that Iruka found him first. When asked why, Naruto said Mizuki sent him on the mission. Then Muzuki attacked but Naruto stopped him." sipping the tea, he took a cookie. "Then before we could question Mizuki, he gets his throat cut." Looking at Ino over his cup, "Why would Naruto risk everything for a test mission?"

"He did not receive a hitai from Iruka today. After we were dismissed, Mizuki stopped to speak to him, but before I could question him, Aburame-sama collected him and they went to Ramen. Never found out what went wrong with the boy."

Inoichi snorted. "That knucklehead. He was already was named genin. The testing in class was to rank him among you and your classmates. He is assigned as a floater on the team front, as he no longer has the raw reserves that he had just last week, so he is no longer a true frontal assault type, and with his choppy control of his bugs, his not a full tracker." looking into his almost empty tea cup. "Ino, have you set your sights on a boy yet?"

"Yes and no." She peered into her own cup. "I had a crush on Uchiha, but a few weeks ago, practicing one of our family jutsu, I caught something off him, and it soured my drive for him. I am just as likely to chase Uzumaki as I am the Uchiha."

"I am happy that the Uzumaki is a possible love match, There is a contract with your names on it."

"Nani?"

"Ino-chan, there is something that as Gossip Queen, I need to tell you." Mother licked her lips, "the main reason I and my mother before me were Rumor mongers, we controlled the rumors, we controlled the information and disinformation. Between your fathers mind dives and what I hear off the streets, we police the streets via information control. Three rumors believed by the people that had nothing to do with us, The Fourth killed the Kyubi, The Uchiha are unbeatable, and Uzumaki is the Kyubi reborn."

"The Fourth beat the Kyubi." Ino spoke in a dead voice.

"Yes dear, he beat the Biju," Mother's voice was warmer, "But it almost impossible to _**kill**_ a Biju, and for a Mortal it is. Instead it was sealed away."

Ino nodded, "Okay, it is possible that who saw and reported the incident did not know the facts or difference." she raised her chin, "The Uchiha are good, few are better."

"I can go that, few are better then the Uchiha elite, but not all Uchiha are elite." Inoichi answered that one. "In the past twenty years we have only had three elites born into Clan Uchiha. Itachi, Shisui, and Yashimaru. Sasuke has yet to reach the Elite status, but it is possible that he might be the fourth to do so."

"And why the dismissal of Sasuke in that list?" Ino inquired.

"The boy is too filled with anger and hate for his gifts to show at this time." Inoichi refilled his tea cup.

"Given time and a slow hand, he might reach the limitless grace and power of the Uchiha elite, but he has neither the time nor the want to move slowly to reach that level of perfection." Inoichi set his cup on the table.

"Okay, given what I know of the Uchiha, I can accept that." Ino swirled the dregs of her tea about her cup. "And the rumor about Naruto-kun?" She set the cup on the table.

Her father and mother exchanged glances, "Ino-hime." Inoichi swallowed. "There is a set of laws in play. Laws set up to protect Naruto-kun from those who would try to inflict further harm on him." Inoichi flipped through a set of hand signs and the walls of the house flared for a second. "We are taking a great risk here."

Mother pulled a saki bottle from her robes, and taking a pull, passed it to Inoichi. "What is said here, stays here, little miss. Naruto-kun is a Jinchuuriki. He holds the Biju known as the Kyubi no Kitsune. It was not told to the Village, but the boy's Father chose him for three reasons. He was the only child born that day. His Father would not ask of the Village, what He would not offer himself. Naruto's blood line was best equipped to hold a Biju."

Inoichi pulled heavily on the bottle. "These are S class secrets, hime. Naruto-kun is the son of the Fourth Hokage and his secretly wed wife Uzumaki Kushina, a Kunoichi of Uzushiogakure of Uzu no kuni. Five people in the whole village knew this, but Kushina was the Jinchuuriki before Naruto-kun. Five people who were in the know."

"Five that included, the Third, the two loyal Sanin, Kakashi, and Ibiki." Mother whispered.

Ino scrunched her nose, "If only Five knew...How do you two know?"

"We are the Keepers of Secrets." Inoichi licked his lips, "It has been our Clan's power, honor, and privilege to keep the Secrets of this Village, since before this Village was built. It is normally a rite of passage that our Clansmen undertake when they become chunin, but do to the fact there are facts and players in play, game changers both, that could mean the end to our Village, I am...we are willing to trust you with the fate of our Clan, of our Village. Can you keep these Secrets?"

Ino's eyes went wide. "Wow! That is a lot to drop on a girl." She gazed into her tea cup. The clock on the wall ticked away the seconds. After two-three minutes, she looked up. "Keeping is not the Question, It is how do I shift through what I see and hear during the day, what is kept secret and what is spread as rumor and or gossip?" She reached out and caught the bottle as it passed between her folks, and took a small sip, "Naruto is the son of the Fourth, and holds the Kyubi in a Seal. Named for for his mother to protect him from his father's enemies, hated by the Village for his heroic deed." She frowned and passed the bottle on. "His skills in the Academy make more sense now; the jutsu they teach us, simple, low level, he fails due to lack of finite control. But able to out run ANBU daily, and survive on Ramen alone...Only the great masters could match him."

"There is more." Inoichi swallowed. "His Mother was the Heir of Uzushiogakure. His personal value is equal to at least half the Village. Under the CRA, you and a few girls your age are listed as Marriage Candidates." he leered at his daughter, "As Village Secret Keepers; as He is the Biggest Secret in the Village...It is your Duty to Keep him!" the Saki was showing its affects.

Ino frowned at her father, before slugging him in the shoulder as she went to bed. "Mom, I will need that list of Questions in the Morning if I am to ask Naruto-kun."

* * *

[real time]

Her race to the class room was more habit than true interest in the Uchiha. More to prove that she was better then her pink haired friend/rival. After Sakura proved she was stronger by elbowing Ino aside, the blond girl dropped into the 'loser's' seat, next to Naruto.

Frowning Naruto-kun unrolled the scroll, and plucking a pencil from thin air(standard ninja/magician trick), began to mark down answers to some of the questions. Some he answered simple yes or no to, even if the question was not a yes or no question. A few he skipped over completely, others he just answered; Clan Secret. Ino peered over his shoulder;

Some simple questions, please answer truthfully, so the right information reaches the right ears.

Do you know your Bloodlines; **yes**

Are you willing to share this information with us; **no**

Are you interested in a girl of the Village; **yes, more then one.**

Are you willing to share this information with us;**Not at this time.**

Is there reason to be afraid of you; **Yes, My lack of Control. I strike in self defense only, but when I strike, I am lethal. Please spread word that I am to be watched, not attacked.**

Are you willing to share this information with us; **talk to me, we will take it from there.**

Are you a killer; **Not by choice.**

Just how strong are you; **Clan Scerect**

and so on...

He finished and handed the scroll back. "Here you go Ino. Thank you, as this is better then just attacking me."

Just then in walked Iruka-sensei.

"Okay class, Places." Iruka-sensei looked over the class. "Okay, team one..."

"Iruka-sensei, Why is Naruto-dobe here? He failed his test." Banshee wailed.

"Failed his test, yes, but he has earned his hitai through services to the Village. He was named Genin before the tests took place. The testing was just to rank his basic skills. Now are there anymore questions?" he took a minute, "Okay then, team one..."

As he droned on, the class high-fived as they got the team they wanted or groaned as they missed. "...Team Seven; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Tobio. You will be reporting to Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight; Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uzumaki Naruto. Yuhi Kurenai is your sensei."

"Why are we given the Freak?" Kiba barked.

Iruka glared over is glasses at the boy, "Naruto was going to go to team seven, but with his new abilities, he needs training that he can only get from a fellow Aburame. He was first classified as combat master, with his high chakra levels. But now he has the abilities that classify him as tracker." Iruka-sensei grinned, "that answer you question?"

Kiba grunted, as he dropped back into his seat.

"Okay, Team eight done. Team nine is still active from last year, so Team ten; Akimichi Chōji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. You are reporting to Sarutobi Asuma. Okay kids, that is lunch, be here at one to meet your senseis." Iruka-sensei turned and left.

Naruto picked up the still dazed Hinata-chan and walked out into the pre-noon sun. As the class filtered out behind them, he sat the girl in the swing and stretched. Shino watched from the door way, as Kiba ran about with his puppy. Ino and Choji followed; Ino because her gossip instincts were screaming that something was about to go down. Choji was dragging the lazy Nara out, getting ready to head for BBQ.

"Fight Me!"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: most of my 'critiques' are about 'caps on random words'.

1, not random, but done to show importance in the inflections of the words. Clan is Clan; honor, pride, greater then almost anything but Village, where clan is family or household.

2, I do have a spell checker and a grammar checker. I do use them. I also go over my work several times before uploading to FF.N, where I go over everything again.

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 9

isdh

"Fight Me!"

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, who is glaring at him while surrounded by fangirls.

"Teme say what?" Naruto drawled.

"I said, 'Fight Me!'" Sasuke snarled.

"No." Naruto turned back the sleeping heiress.

"I said, 'Fight Me!'" Sasuke snarled. He took a threatening step forward.

"Then get a chunin." Naruto sighed. "I will not kill you without a witness that it was self-defense. I will not fight unless it is self-defense, or witnessed by a respected chunin or above that you were warned that fighting me is risking death."

"Why are you trying so hard?" Sakura shrilled. "You think you are so cool? That is Sasuke's position."

Naruto winced then snorted. "Shut her up, her voice is upsetting the Colony. If they are further antagonized, I won't be able to fight you today, even if you find a witness."

"What gives you the right?" Sasuke asked, his brow furrowing.

"Over Six dead ANBU ROOT." Naruto spat. "Dead as I stood before the Hokage, Four before the full council. I killed a drunk hours after being bonded, and two ANBU ROOT shortly after that." A flick of his wrist and he held out his palm toward Sasuke. In the well of his palm was a bug. "To those who do not know, this is one of my 'kikaichū' known as a 'death bite beetle'. Ino or her Mother will have the full public info on these little beauties. I will tell you this, If bitten by these beasties, you are dead in two minutes."

"And I take it that you are avoiding this fight just to save my life." Sasuke snorted. "Like that is all it is."

"No, There is more." Naruto said quietly, "There is the fact that you are not just a Uchiha, but the Last Loyal Uchiha in the Village." He closed his fist around the beetle-wasp. "There are Clan reasons that can be called into play if we fight, Politics, bad blood, facts not in play. If we fight, there are Uzumaki reasons to kill you, there are Uzushiogakure reasons to kill you. But as long as you are a Loyal Uchiha of Konohagakure, I have a reason to stand between you and anything, ANYTHING, that threatens you. The minute you be come a threat to Konohagakure, I have a purpose to hunt you down and kill you. If you have questions, get Jiji-sama to bring you and the ANBU Inu in for a debriefing. I will tell you then. No Inu, no debrief." His eye flickered to the pink haired Kunoichi before locking with the Uchiha, "This is A ranked Village Secret. Being the last Uchiha, I doubt it would be death if you broke trust, but I can not promise if 'Pinky' were to, that she would survive."

"Are you threatening me?" Sakura shrilled, causing Sasuke and Naruto to cringe.

"And there goes any testing of our skills today." Naruto grinned at the duck-butted prodigy. "And no, I was not threatening her, but as she is your biggest fan, she is most likely the one you talk to." Turning away, to look at the sleeping girl. "I have mine, and she has earned that post." his eyes flickered to Ino, "There is another that is closing in." He looked back at Sasuke. "Keep her close. Help her get stronger. She wants to be more then just your cheerleader, and has the basics to help you and your clan."

Swinging Hinata-chan into his arms again, "Kiba, Shino, Ramen? My treat?" He turned and bounded out of the yard, his teammates half a step behind him.

Three different groups were watching, each with a different agenda...

all three grinned...

* * *

Three genin descended on the hapless Ramen stand. Setting the stunned Hyuga on the stool to his right, Naruto mounted his stool and waited for Ayame to to turn and see him and his team.

As the lady turned from stacking bowls to see who was sitting at the counter , she frowned. "Naruto, you should know better. No drugging the Kunoichi until after they eat here." then she smiled, "It ruins the flavor of the broth."

"Nah," Naruto waved off the reprimand. "no drugs, just asked what if I had told her that my favorite scent she could be wearing was me. She kinda eeped then passed out. Been carrying her about, as my new team mate, I thought I would treat my whole team to Ramen." He closed his eyes for a minute as he bowed his head. "Three miso with triple egg and fish cakes. Two Pork extra meat." Looking at Kiba, "well order up."

Kiba frowned, "You just ordered 5 bowels of noodles..."

"Those are just for him." Shino answered, "I will have a vegetable mix, with egg please."

"A vegetable for me please." Hinata sat up, and blushed as Naruto looked at her.

"Three Pork, straight." Kiba sighed.

"So, a Team of Four?" Ayame asked as she started to measure out the noodles into the boiling water. "I thought teams of three was normal."

"It is." Naruto answered. "I just need more help then my teammates and clansmen to come to my full power. Due to my new gifts, my senses are almost as strong as Inuzuka-kun's, But I lack training in them. I have a stronger kikaichū then my clansman Aburame-kun, but there are times that the Colony over rides me, and as a Ninja of Konohagakure, I must learn to be in control at all times."

"And the Hyuga?" Ayame asked in a saucy, teasing tone. "Is there reason that she is there?"

Naruto and Hinata both flushed, "I have no idea what you are hinting at." Naruto said with only his flush giving away his fib.

The first bowels were served up to everyone. "Any other reason?"

"Well I was going to be assigned to Kakashi-sensei's team, who ever he is, but lucked out and was placed with this team." Naruto snapped his chop sticks, "Otherwise I would be on the same team as the Uchiha-teme and the shrill voiced Haruno Sakura. His attitude on a daily basis and her voice... My Colony would have me killing things to make the noise stop." He dug into his ramen with a gusto that is matched only by the Akimichi.

Everyone else just nodded.

* * *

Sarutobi sipped his tea as he nibbled a rice cracker. A meager lunch, but it was all he could keep down. Between the photos of the Deaths in the ANBU holding cells and the detailed reports of the deaths by the new kikaichū, his iron stomach was a touch soft. It was just starting to look like today might be a gentle day, no stressful meetings, no hurried ANBU, no...

He knew he should not tempt the fates, as the door to his office burst open and in rushed the pink haired, red faced, loud voiced head of the civilian council, Haruno Umehana [plum blossom]. Looking towards the sky as if to ask the Kami what did he do this time...

"This has gone far enough. That Demon just threatened my little girl! I have witnesses! He threatened the Uchiha and my daughter! I want him Punished!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed before turning to the ANBU hidden in the 'shadows' of the office, and raised an eyebrow.

Stepping from the shadows, the rat-faced ninja swallowed. "After the teams were assigned, Naruto, carrying the Hyuga heiress, was followed into the yard, where he was challenged by the Uchiha. At first he refused, but the Uchiha insisted. Uzumaki agreed to a challenge match if the Uchiha found a chunin or higher ranked witness. Not wanting to be blamed for killing the last loyal Uchiha, Uzumaki avoided direct conflict. He reveled basic info, and claimed to know about Clan grudges between Uzumaki and Uchiha, even bringing up Uzushiogakure. He also said as long as the Uchiha was Loyal, he would protect the boy."

"And what was the Uchiha's response." Sarutobi deadpanned. He could see how this was playing out.

"That if the Boy wanted more information, he should request you to summon Inu and the..." The ANBU paused and looked at the woman living up to her name, about to blow her top. "and himself for a full debriefing. He claimed that death related secrets were involved, and only the fact that Uchiha was the last, would save him from actually dieing. The girl at his side would not receive the same curtsey. Also there was a few words of advice; Uchiha should take the pink haired girl into his confidence. That she was the best the Village had to help him restore his Clan."

"Repeat that last bit." Haruno spoke through pale, thin lips, having lost all color in her face.

"The Gaki said that the Uchiha should take to your daughter as more then just a fan-girl. That while she needs to get stronger, she has the basics to help him and his Clan."

Sarutobi turned to the now pale and shaken woman, "Shall I continue with the paperwork to punish the 'Oni'? Or should I continue with the paperwork that states that your daughter is the best candidate for marriage to the Uchiha? The Later will need an unrelated, unblemished Clan Head to sign. As he stands right now, Uzumaki no Aburame-kun is still head of the Uzumaki Clan and while not up to voting in Council Affairs, his name and seal on paperwork does hold some water." the old man grinned as he picked up his pipe and began to load it. "Besides, when the two boys reach Chunin, they will be required to attend Council meetings as their respective Clan Heads as well as take prospective wifes. The Uchiha will most likely become listed under the CRA. A skilled Politician could see about aligning these two rivals to her side, especially as her daughter has the ear, if not hand, of one, and knows the weakness of the other."

"I will get back to you on that. At this time I would ask that all paperwork on this issue be held. It seems that this a committee issue. We will be getting back to you at our earliest convenience." the Woman turned and strode from the room.

Motioning for the ANBU to shut the door, Hokage waited until it clicked.

"Yata!" he jumped from his chair, both fists in the air. Turning to Rat, "Please witness, All Paperwork involving Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Haruno Genin not related to Ninja Affairs has been Stopped until a Fully Appointed Committee reports back to me. As Hokage, I appoint Tsunade to head this Committee."

"So noted and Witnessed."

* * *

After Lunch everyone head back to the classroom, one last time. Team eight was moving okay on their own, in a two by two formation; Shino and Naruto first with Kiba and Hinata-chan right behind them.

Shino was talking quietly to Naruto about how the kikaichū riddled the bodies of their hosts, flesh and bone into a walking 'anthill'. While the trade offs were in the Colony's favor, it did mean that the did not get some neat skills. With right set up, Shino could track anyone better then any Inuzuka, see better then any Hyuga, and drain and or poison an entire army of enemy ninja. And if the clan files on the 'DBB' were correct, Naruto was even stronger.

Kiba was hitting on Hinata-chan.

She was not happy with the aggressive attention he was giving her.

Naruto wrinkled his nose, frowned, then turned to look at Hinata-chan. She was trying to draw her self into her coat, to avoid the feral boy. "Hey, dog breath, leave her alone."

"I am just trying to be nice."

"I know, but you used the wrong tactic. You used 'herding sheep' when you should have used 'throw the ball' before moving on to 'rub my belly'." Naruto fox-grinned, "Now you have to ignore her for four to six weeks before trying again."

"Oh really? And what will you be doing in those six weeks?" Kiba challenged.

"I will be starting with 'rub my belly' and 'scratch my ears'." Naruto stated. "Anything further is up to her."

Kiba's mane fluffed as he became more aggressive. "What gives you the right..."

He stopped as Naruto held up his hand. "Smell that? Right there... the vanilla and lilac...and under that the spicy tang..the oily sour..." Naruto cocked his head to the side as he looked at the fuzzy genin.

Kiba sniffed, before inhailing deeply. Shino closed his eyes and raised his hands as if trying to feel the air.

Kiba snorted, "I get the flowers, body soap. Hinata-chan's favorite body wash. So what?"

"I get the oily sour." Shino "But I seem to miss what you are calling the spicy tang...There it is..."

"What?" Kiba demanded.

"She is finding your Attention too aggressive. Any other Kunoichi in our class would have slapped you on the nose and told you no." Shino answered. "Hinata-chan is too gentle, and would have suffered under your misinterpretation of her feelings for you until you took it too far and popped you with a chakra palm to the chest, then hyper ventilated herself into a fit, being unable to reverse your condition, and be forced to watch you die." Shino then turned his head to look at his brightly colored clansman. "Or Naruto would pop you, and if you are lucky and the Colony is quiet and it just Naruto that hits you, cracking a few ribs."

"Kiba, You are a loyal and true friend." Naruto spoke calmly, then he grinned his cheesy grin. "But like a young puppy, you will hump any leg that holds still long enough." he grabbed Hinata-chan, threw her over his shoulder and bolted for class.

Hinata-chan squealing all the way.

Kiba frowned as he thought about what is blond friend said, "You bastard!" He dropped into a four point stance before tearing off after the Orange Ninja. is Nin ken on his back barking in excitment.

Shino just shook his head shrugged his shoulders and strolled along.


	10. Chapter 10

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 10

isdh

When Shino entered the room, he was shocked to see Kiba on the desks trying to jump and sink his claws into Naruto who was hanging in a four point spread on the ceiling. Hinata-chan was sitting off to the side holding Kiba's nin ken. The rest of the class was laughing and pointing. Some at Kiba some at Naruto, some at both.

Well most of the class.

Shikamaru was 'napping'.

Choji was watching and grinning, but he could not point as his hands were busy with a bag of BBQ crisps.

Sasuke was watching, but his face was in that bored, dead look. It was even better then the Hyuga or Aburame dead look. But his eyes sparkled with a delight in seeing Naruto avoiding the enraged claw swipes of the Inuzuka Heir.

And then there was Sakura-chan. She was staring at the Uchiha-teme, and in a dream state...

Shino just shook his head, before he noticed some thing, or rather his kikaichū noticed.

The Naruto-dobe on the ceiling had no Colony. It was something only an Aburame would notice. He grinned into his upturned collar, as he pulled a kunai...and pegged Naruto in the eye. Shino threw it hard enough to stick into the tile behind the blond's head. At first the knife slammed through the boy's head, and into the woven tile. Then before the room could exhale...Naruto popped into a cloud of smoke that billowed out and cloaked the whole room.

Before any one had a chance to question what was going on, the door slid open behind Shino and a female called out, "Team Eight, with me. You too Naruto!"

Hinata-chan walked over still carrying the puppy in her arms, but as she got to the door a head popped out of her hood... a yellow fox.

Shino did something very un-Aburame like...

he laughed.

* * *

Yūhi Kurenai sat on the bench as Hinata and Shino stood behind her, watching Kiba sniff around looking for Naruto. Hinata-chan still held the white puppy in her arms while Shino hand his hands in his pockets.

"So how long has he been like this?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"Just after lunch." Shino answered. "Naruto and I were talking about the pros and cons of being one of our clan, when he noticed something off. He traced the scent to Hinata-chan who was being pushed by Kiba. Kiba was asking for date and our heiress already has a male chosen, if Ino is correct."

Shino peered over his shades at the girl who was hiding her flush in the puppy's ruff. "Naruto scolded Kiba for using the wrong tactic; using dog to human terms. He then boasted that he was claiming Hinata-chan as a prize and that Kiba was but a puppy. He then grabbed Hinata-chan and ran off to class. Kiba dropped to all fours and track Naruto to class, and was trying to maim a clone of Naruto when I got there. I popped the clone just before you called."

"And just where is Naruto?"

The fox poked its head out of Hinata-chan's hood. It yipped, before jumping to the ground in front of the trio, where it sat and scratched it left ear with its foot. A poof of smoke and Naruto-dobe was sitting there trying to scratch his ear with his foot, causing Hinata-chan to giggle, which caught Kiba's attention.

"Naruto!" Kiba gathered himself to launch himself to tackle the blond.

"Kiba!" Kurenai barked. "Save it until after our test. Your test; you have until sundown to catch me. Anything short of lethal attacks are aloud, but you should come at me as if your lifes are on the line. Any questions?"

Shino put his hand on her shoulder, "And if we track you through the Village, What of the people who interfere with us? Because if they decide to try to harm my clansman..."

"There three ANBU watching. They are informed of the test and its parameters. They will handle anything that gets too hot for you take care of." standing she dusts off her dress. "And go!"

she disappeared.

"Body flicker." Shino said. Looking at the rest of his team, "Okay, understanding the basics of this test, we need to work as a team. Dad said we were a track and capture team. When said she was our target, I placed a bug on her. My colony can track her given the right wind, only Naruto-kun's are better, but they tend to kill."

"Hey!" Naruto stomped, "We're working on it!"

"Who made you the leader?" Kiba huffed.

"I am the more leveled head of the four of us." Pushed his glasses up. "Besides, with me as leader, you get to be the Muscle, Hinata-chan is our eyes, Naruto-dobe is ..."

"For team purpose, call me the knife. But I can also do this..." a rat seal and four clones popped into play around the group, and as one bopped Kiba on the head. "Kage Bushin. I am limited to five at a time, but they can anything I can do."

"So our team size just doubled." Shino nodded. He closed his eyes, then pointed towards town, "She is that way." He turned to Hinata, " Hinata-chan, can you see her?"

Hinata-chan's eyes bulged, "yeah, she is walking into a tea shop, meeting with...Kunoichi in short trench coat with hair like Iruka-sensei."

Naruto wrinkled his lip, "Anko-san. Nasty bitch, good with knives and snakes. Loves dango and making males cry." He smiled, "Not a bad friend to have in your corner. She likes dango like I like ramen." he turned to a clone. "We will be needing rope, twenty feet, the good stuff, four sets? Jiji should let us have the credit for it."

the clone nodded and ran off.

"Why we need rope?" Kiba asked.

"Three reasons;" Naruto counted on his fingers, "Ninja always need rope, Hinata-chan is not as skilled as some of us are, yet, and do you know how many pranks that fell through just because I did not have good rope?"

"Besides," Shino spoke up, "rope will say we are taking this to the next level. Hinata-chan, keep your eyes on Kurenai-sensei, let us know if things change, or you get tired."

"hai."

* * *

Thirty minutes after 'go!', Kurenai was finishing her tea with Anko. 'The kids should have found me by now.'

The waiter placed a fresh plate of dango in front Anko

"I did not order this."the ANBU looked at the staff member.

"Yeah, that kid over there did," He pointed to the counter.

Both Kunoichi turned to look. Kiba, with Akamaru tucked in his jacket waved at them.

"Looks like your kids are good, they found you, and neutralized your back up." Anko picked up the first skewer of her new plate.

"Well then I just have to..." Kurenai turned towards the back doorway and found two Narutos leaning on opposing door jams. A look past Kiba showed Shino and a Naruto carrying Hinata-chan in the main door.

"Well it seems that you have the basics to catch any civilian, but a ninja has another option. She jumped up, shimming through a sky light, only to be grabbed by two more Narutos.

"Got you Kurenai-sensei." One grinned at her. "And before you try to run again, Know you are caught by my Colony as well. I am willing to have them bite you. I can get you the counter agent, but it will still hurt until I bite you."

"Okay, you gaki win." She dropped to the floor, followed by the two Narutos. "Okay who planed this?"

"I was a team effort." Kiba strutted forward. "Naruto got the rope, just incase, Shino sketched the basic plans, Naruto caught the back routes as I took the runners point."

"And Hinata-chan?" the Genjutsu Mistress asked as the girl blushed and hid her face.

"Can not run as fast as us guys" one of the Naruto clones answered.

"With her using her eyes to track you, she did not have the chakra reserves to purse and watch." Another spoke up.

"One of the first things we are going to do is build up her reserves." the last clone said.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

Shino reached out and with an extended finger, lifted a pea sized dot from her hair. "Once you said you were the prey, I gave you a little friend. My Colony located your direction, Hinata-chan searched and saw you. She spotted your companion, Naruto Identified her and named her basic weakness."

"Okay, Team Eight. Passed." Kurenai-sensei threw her hands into the air. "Tomorrow morning. Meet me here, full tactical gear. We will weed out the flaws in your style and prefect what is needed. For the rest of the day, team dismissed." She shunshined away.

"Not bad kids." Anko finished the last of dango, then snapped the skewer into the chest one of the clones. "That is for last weeks run through the plaza. No more nude runs, Got me?"

"Sorry, I thought Naked Gai would be funny." said the real Naruto as he caught Hinata-chan as the rest of his clones popped. "I did not count on the Beefcake Brigade joining in, nor that Fan-girl United nor the Spinsters Sisterhood was doing their yearly Man-Hunting." He shivered.

"That was you?" Kiba asked. "My mother wants to get the contact info on runner three, six, twenty-one, and forty-five." he too shivered.

* * *

an hour later.

Naruto was standing before the Hokage once again. This time to correctly file paperwork.

"Ah, Jiji-sama? Why are you filling out three different forms on me?"

The old man raised an eyebrow at the boy, "One is for the council records." he lifted the first set of papers. "It lists the basics of your abilities. It is what will be use to list and rank you in the bingo book of the other villages. It basicly says that you are a genin with a rare beetle-wasp and have joined the Aburame clan. Then there is the ANBU files." He tapped the second set of papers. "This is incase you ever break loyalty to the Village and we have to hunt you down. It says what you can do, how to avoid your attacks, and any known weaknesses you have." He tapped the third pack of papers. "Here we have the Hokage files. These are for the Hokage's eyes only. In these I am listing the Kyubi, your Mother's bloodline, and your Father's bloodline."

"You know who they are?" Naruto bounced on his toes. "Can you tell me?"

"When you are a Chunin, you will get the full file on who your parents are/were." the old man leaned back in his chair. Peering at the boy who was reading the files upside down, "You know about the Kyubi. It..."

"She." Naruto answered, Looking up at the Hokage. "Kyubi-Chan is a she. It has to do with the mind set of the Beast. While she has not stated that she is a female, nor has she claimed to be male, how she talks, moves, even jokes, has an air of the female about it. If you watch you can tell, the males strut, where females sway. Humans are very noticeable, but the dogs of the Inuzuka do it too."

**'Very good kit. And they say you are too stupid too notice anything.'**

"Okay, She." the Hokage licked his dry lips, "She is sealed in you. It is because of her that you have the chakra reserves that you do."

"Yeah. I know that my father, the Fourth, sealed her into me on the day of my birth." Naruto rambled on, missing the Hokage dropping the brush-pen that he was using to fill out the paperwork.

"How do you know your father is/was the Fourth?"

"Oh, something that Fluffy-Chan said when I first bonded with the colony." Naruto answered absently before dropping his voice in a mockery of how he spoke when the Kyubi was speaking through him. "'**You Are Uzumaki Naruto of Uzumaki Kushina, by Namikaze Minato,** **Who you know as the Fourth.**'" Naruto swallowed. "Got to stop doing that, it roughs up the throat."

"Who knows this?" A very pale Hokage-Jiji asked.

"You are the only I have told. I did tell Aburame-Sama and Teuchi-oji that I was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto no Aburame. That I am the One of the Nine."

"And how would you introduce yourself to a genin from another village?"

Naruto took on a 'peter pan' pose. "I am Uzumaki Naruto no Aburame. The One of the Nine! I am going to be Hokage! Believe it!" then did Gai's nice guy pose.

"Ah, Naruto-dobe?" the Old man picked up his brush, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No Sir." Naruto squinted at the old man as if trying to see into the heart of the matter, or the heart of the Hokage.

"You know your fathers name, you know that he was the Fourth, you painted his face just this week, and yet you do not know who he is?" the Hokage put the brush in its tray. He pulled a bottle from a bottom drawer, and pulling the cork, he pulled deeply.

"Oh, that." Naruto grinned his baka grinning.

* * *

The greatest Ninja of all time pried the door open. Peering through the crack, he saw his target. The old man did not even notice that his long and pitiful rein of terror was over! As the old man collected the paperwork and tucked it away, the Ninja drew out his Weapon, took a deep breath, and gripped the door. As the drawer clicked shut, the door was thrust to the side as the Ninja rushed to close the distance to his target. He drew back his arm, to fling his Weapon at the Hated Tyrant...


	11. Chapter 11

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 11

isdh

_The greatest Ninja of all time pried the door open. Peering through the crack, he saw his target. The old man did not even notice that his long and pitiful rein of terror was over! As the old man collected the paperwork and tucked it away, the Ninja drew out his Weapon, took a deep breath, and gripped the door. As the drawer clicked shut, the door was thrust to the side as the Ninja rushed to close the distance to his target. He drew back his arm, to fling his Weapon at the Hated Tyrant... _

and face slammed into the floor, the blunted Shuriken skidding under the desk.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Hokage. The Hokage just rubbed his forehead as if to ward off a headache. "Is he really that much like me?" The Blond asked.

The Hokage's head snapped up. A look of horror on his face.

Just then a Jonin strolled in, and seeing Naruto-dobe, sneered.

The boy climbed to is feet, and seeing Naruto-dobe, "You! You are the one who tripped me!"

Naruto bopped the small boy on the head. "I have no need to trip you."

"Show me the respect that I am due!"

Naruto just snorted, "Later Hokage-Jiji." Naruto strolled out of the room.

Only to have the youngling trot after him.

* * *

Sitting on a bench with the young Konohamaru across from him, Naruto sighed, "Okay, so you want the people to respect you for who you are, not who your grandpa is. I get that, I do. You are what, just about to start the Academy?" at the small boys nod, "So you know the basics of what..."

The small boy frowned.

"Can you hold a leaf to your forehead with just chakra?"

the boy nodded.

"Okay, then there is the Henge, the Clone, and the Body Swap jutsu. I can not do the academy clone jutsu, my control is too lousy for my chakra reserves." Naruto leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. "The 'body swap' is the one jutsu that is practiced by almost every ninja since the beginning of time. Now to learn it, you should have a proper instructor teach it. I learned it on the streets. I doubt you could learn it the way I did." Naruto shook his head to clear it. "Now the Henge, this one I can help you with."

"So you are going to show me the shortcut to power?"

"No. There are no shortcuts to real power. Not without paying some heavy price." Naruto-dobe rubbed his stomach. "You noticed how I was treated just walking here?"

the boy nodded with a frown on his face.

"Years ago, I was given one of the greatest gifts of Power any ninja could ask for. It was given to me on the day of my birth. I did not ask for it, and I am not sure that I truly want it." he frowned, "I have paid the 'price' for my gift, paid more then anyone would want to. Now I must learn to control it."

"Why not just give it back?"

"I paid for it. I will keep it. There are those that would use the power I paid for, to hurt those who I am sworn to protect." Naruto tapped the metal plate on his forehead. "This is more then just a mark of rank, a badge of office. It tells the world that I am sworn to protect this Village, and the people that call it home. Now there are those who believe that the Village would be better without me, there are those who believe that they should have my power, for the good of the village or not."

"That is some heavy thinking."the boy said.

"It gets heavier." Naruto stood up and dug out a handful of change, stepping up to the machine he bought two sodas. Handing one to the boy, he returned to his seat. "I was going to teach you the jutsu that I used to defeat your grandfather the other night, but we will get to that later."

"You beat my grandfather?" wonder in the boys eyes glistened. "How?"

"Later. Now we are talking about something even more important then how to beat the 'God of Shinobi' and can you guess what that is?"

the boy frowned. "I know that it is important, you are going out of your way to talk to me as an equal, but I am drawing a blank."

"Ethics." Naruto sipped his soda, "Having Power is one thing, how you use it is another. It was skipped over in class, but then they think we are loyal just because we are of the village. Your grandfather and a few ANBU had to spend extra time and energy to ensure that I am loyal to the village." Naruto snorted. "If I ever go rouge, If I ever become a nuke nin, the Village will burn. I have the Power to do it, even now. But due to my ethics, everyone can go to sleep at night, knowing that I am not a danger to them and their families." He snorted again, "Not that they believe that."

"Okay, You have power, but not are not a danger to the Village." Konohamaru slurped his drink.

"To the Loyal of the Village, yes. But will get into that later. I am a sworn defender of this village. Tomorrow I begin learning the basics of team work and skills my team will specialize in. Tonight I am going to learn Clan skills. Right now, we are working on what are Ninja, What are our duties, to the Village, to the Hokage, and to the Land of Fire."

"What are Ninja?" a voice from behind Naruto asked. The Jonin that was teaching Konohamaru stepped from behind a tree.

Looking at the boy in front of him, Naruto answered. "We are the Weapons of the Village. We are the Defenders of the Land of Fire. We are the solders under the command of the Hokage."

"Good answer." the Jonin walked up to the boys. "But there is more, correct?"

"This is where it gets complicated." Naruto leaned back. "We are Ninja; masters of trickery, misdirection, stealth, and surprise. We are to trust our lives to those whose job it is to order us to our deaths. The old man is one of what...fifteen... who lived long enough to retire." Naruto stood up, turning away. "Think hard on this, 'Honored Grandson', Are you willing to die for the village, for no other reason then to allow them to live another day? Are you willing to live today, so that you can die tomorrow for them?" Naruto looked back over his shoulder at the boy. "That is the path I walk." he grinned, "No, that is the path I run. Believe it!"

He strolled off.

Finishing his soda, Konohamaru sat in silence, before turning to his sensei. "Is that the path you walk?"

"No." Ebisu sat where Naruto had been. "I walk an easier path, because I do not seek the highs, nor can I pay the costs that he does. His one goal is to be the Hokage. He seeks it for many reasons, and knows the costs of that position." looking at his student, "He touched on many points, and did not go into detail for many reasons. I will say this, he can teach us many things, even me. But I have my reasons for not liking him, and advise you to think carefully about learning from him." the Man stood. "Hurry home, you have some thinking to do. I find writing things down helps. Tomorrow before lunch, I will see a writen reason you are going to be a ninja, and why, if you so chose, you are friends with that boy." He shunshined away.

The boy sat thinking, he looked at the can in his hand. "I guess I need to talk to Jiji-sama."

throwing the can in the trash, he ran off as only kids his age could.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen leaned back in his chair, sipping on his pipe. 'well, that boy has a good head on his shoulders. I think I need to arrange a session with Inoichi and myself for that boy.' the Hokage scribbled down a quick note, when a silver haired jonin wearing a mask over his lower face and his hitai over his left eye entered through the window at the Hokage's back.

"Hokage-sama, I thought I was getting the Uzumaki boy on my team." the jonin's calm voice gave no clue as to his emotional value.

"And you were." the Hokage answered, not turning to look at the man. "but with the introduction of the 'Death Bite Beetle' the Uchiha was at risk. The Biju and the Colony dislike the pitches and tones of the Haruno girl, and the attitude of the Uchiha would cause the two boys to fight. Under the stress of dealing with the two of them, Naruto will not always be in complete control, and both the Biju and the Colony are seeking to damage to the rest of your team."

"What are you saying." the Man took a step forward.

"Tomorrow after lunch, bring the Uchiha here. Naruto has decided that the two of you are valued members of the Village and that you two need to learn where you stand with him and the Village. Bring the Uchiha, pass or fail. And Hatake-san, If they fail, fail them. I will be watching."

Stepping back, "Are you accusing me of something?"

"I know that the Elders have 'advised' that you pass the Uchiha and his team just for the Uchiha's value. I need genin teams, not genin." the old man sipped from his pipe. "I trust you know the difference."

"Can I have the Uzumaki boy, if they fail?" Kakashi sat on the window ledge. "I owe his father."

"You are set up to team with Yūhi Kurenai to train her squad in combat ninjutsu and she to help yours with genjutsu. If they fail on their own merits, we will revisit the issue." the old man closed his eyes, "One reason why you have been put a step away from the boy will be explained tomorrow. He does trust you, with his life. He just does not know if you can trust him with yours."

a knock on the office door interrupted anything Kakashi was going to say.

"Run along, I need to take this meeting."

After Kakashi had vanished, the Hokage took a deep breath. "Come."

Konohamaru entered, closing the door behind him. In a somber mood, he walked around the desk and climbed into his grandfathers lap. "Jiji-sama, I need to ask you some very important questions." he cuddled close to the old man. "Naruto-kun had somethings to say about being a ninja that seem scary. Things about power and what it takes to become powerful."

"Naruto-kun is correct about many of the things he was talking about." the old man rubbed the boys back.

"How do you know what we were talking about?" the boy peered up at his grandfather's wrinkled face.

The old man picked up the crystal ball. Handing it to his grandson, "With this, I can see things others can not. For the last five years I have taken great joy in watching the troublemaker, as he ran a muck in the Village." placing his hands over Konohamaru's, he channeled his Chakra...

the ball clouded up and then cleared to show Naruto sitting in the yard of the Aburame Compound. He was surrounded by a sphere of buzzing bugs. As the two Sarutobi watched the scene pulled back to show Shino also ensphered by small bugs. Then slowly the two boys rose into the air.

The Hokage released the Jutsu and the crystal ball clouded over and became clear.

"Wow, can you show me how to do that?"

"When you are a Chunin, I will teach you. But that means you must make genin first."

"Naruto called you..." he frowned to remember what it was that the blond had called his grandfather.

"'God of the Shinobi.' It is one of my many titles." The old man grinned, "I was so called because I know and use many Jutsu. I can use two of the five basic elemental jutsu at a jonin level and the rest at a chunin level. Only the great Jutsu of the Clans are beyond my reach. You get your reserves up to the point where you can climb trees and walk on water, I will give you the clan summoning scroll."

the old man hugged the boy to him. "Back to what you came to ask about. Naruto and his path. Naruto wants to be Hokage so that the Village respects and knows him for who and what he is. He knows that the post of Hokage is a dangerous one. The Fourth died defending the Village, and I will too. I was the only Hokage to ever retire, then with the death of the Fourth, I was 'forced' back into the position."

"Could you just let someone else take it?" the boy asked.

"Yes. I could. But then I would have to live with that person as Hokage; for better or worse. And I fear it would have been worse, especially for Naruto." resting his chin on the boys head. "The post of Hokage is one of great power and respect. But it carries a great price; Pain, Duty, and Loss. I have had to order friends and their children into death and war. I have had to abandon friends and loved ones. I have had to order the deaths of cripples and infants. And I had to; for the Good of the Village. That is just what I have done as Hokage. As a Ninja, I was ordered to do things by my Hokage, things that I can not talk about, not to anyone not wearing this mark." he tapped the mark that adorned the head band on the desk before him. "Naruto wants the position for all the right reasons, and knows that the post will not be easy to get. But he sees that as only half the journey, half the battle. He knows that loss awaits him. And he knows that to be strong, he must fight for it."

"Why would he do that?" the boy asked, tears in his eyes. "Why would anyone do that?"

"Many reasons, Some for money, some for the power." the Old man smiled a sad smile, "I did it to protect those who were precious to me. Naruto does it to protect others, so that they won't have to, so they won't have to live the life he did. Those who abused him, won't anymore. Attacking him now, while he is wearing that piece of metal on his forehead, is a death sentence." an idea came to the Hokage. "He is good, and he likes you. He will need friends. He will play 'ninja' with you and your friends, but tell him you and your friends are only playing. He played with the ANBU, that is why his skills are so good. Did you know; he broke in here, over powered me, and stole a scroll? If he had been sent to another village, he would have been unstoppable. But because he was working here, he could not harm anyone. He will help you with your stealth, stalking, and basic ambush skills." His smile turned wicked. "When I see him, I will tell him that you are under orders to hunt, prank, and trap him. You will get points for successful captures, and he gets points for escapes, and counterattacks. At the end of the week, who ever has the most points gets a prize." His glinted with an evil spark, "Bring Udon and Moegi with you." he pulled a meeting book closer, "After Lunch, I have a meeting with Naruto...nothing you need to worry about, but that should take just under two hours..." he muttered, tapping the morning side of the book, "I could do a ten o clock meeting with you, and your team. It will be about an hour, maybe two."

"I have to prepare a writen report for Ebisu-sensei on why I want to be ninja and Naruto-kun's friend. I need to turn it in by lunch."

"Ten o clock then, an hour, hour and a half for our meeting, outlining training days, rules for both you and Naruto, set the boundaries..." he jotted a few notes. "Okay, Mago-kun(grandson), now time to run home for dinner. See you tomorrow, Ten o'clock." he set the boy on his feet, "Oh, the three of you are to come dressed as you will be as ninja."

Konohamaru frowned as he obeyed his grandfather, stopping only to fish out his shuriken.

As the door clicked shut, the Old man collected the papers he would need for tomorrow. Notice to Naruto that just after lunch, he was needed at the tower. To the ANBU HQ; notice that the 'ninja games' between Naruto and Konohamaru are to be watched, but not interfered with. He would need vouchers for the supplies that he was planning on buying for his cadets. Plus the Village maps...

He giggled.

He remembered the 'war' games he played with his team.

He smiled at the memory of Tsunade punching Jiraiya across the Village.

He chuckled at the memory of Tsunade punting both her teammates off the Hokage Monument...

"You know, they almost cleared the far wall...hmm, that reminds me..." he turned to his desk, jotting down the note; owe Homura five ryu, re; bet; punting Jiraiya and Orochimaru. 

121

[Just after he left Konohamaru]

Naruto strolled up to the gate of the Aburame Compound.

He squinted at the gates.

He was Home.

It left a curious feeling in his guts. Home. Beyond those heavy wooden Planks was something akin to family. Now they were his family, his clan, his Clan even.

Walking up and pushing the small door open, he stepped inside. A minor Clansman stood beside the door. Naruto nodded at the guy, "Hi honey, I am home."

A buzzing came the guy's baggy jacket and a bee hovered in the air before Naruto's eyes. Then a soft voice, a female, asked, "How did you know I was a bee user?"

Closing the door behind him, Naruto looked at what he now understood to be a female cousin of Shino's. "It was a joke. Something one says as they enter the house. It is a term of affection, announcement of prescience, and in our case; a warning that I am in a good mood."

"Why would we need a warning?" the bee user scribbled a few notes on the clipboard beside the gate post.

"I have no Idea...Honey-chan." Naruto headed towards the main house.

"Naruto, you are wanted by Shibi-san." 'Honey' called out to him. "Check his office." She turned back to the item she was working on when the gaki came in.

Naruto quickly found Shibi and Shino and was herded out into the back yard. They began to work with the blond on controlling his chakra and his colony. Do to irregularities, Naruto was not able to master the exorcise, but did have fun learning about the Colony, the Queens, and what they could do.

Dinner was more bugs, but with the whole Clan. Slowly Naruto began to learn the names and faces of those who watched over him while he slept, something that both warmed the center of his core,(he had someone to watch over him,) and creeped him out a bit,(there were people watching him sleep).

The bugs were a mix 'pids, grubs, and beetles. Some were even alive. Naruto tried a few of these and a couple those. A new flavor group. The Colony was intrigued, but knew the boy was just nibbling to be polite with the family, before he bolted from the bedroom window to the Ramen stand. Both the

Colony and Biju kept track of the boys eating, and what was offered. Now if the boy was out in the field, he could nibble his way home...where he had ramen waiting.

He listened to the talk...if you could call it that.

At first he just thought it was just quiet, but to his new ears, a low buzzing slowly came to his notice. Slowly he started to pick out the difference in the pitch of the buzzing, pitches and tones. There was a difference in breed of bugs, and how the body altered the buzzing, echo and reverb. He felt the queens shift in his guts.

_'They are complaining about the scent of the new flea shampoo the Inuzukas are using to clean their animals. Too much anise not enough lavender.'_ The Queens spoke as one in his 'ear'. _'The one you dubbed Honey-chan is saying that the sweetest clover above the Hokage...around the Namikaze compound is coming into bloom. She and her sub colonies are wishing that they had permission to build hives on the Property._

'Ask her what is needed for her to build her hives. Ask only her.'

From his collar a beetle-wasp lifted off. It landed on Honey-chan's nose. All motion at the table stopped. All eyes on the beetle-wasp on her nose.

_'Ah, she says she needs permission from the Namikaze Heir, but he disappeared thirteen years ago.'_

The beetle-wasp returned, as Naruto picked up a beetle from his plate, and looked at it 'how do you eat this?'

"Ah, Naruto-kun. That one is not food." a voice from three down on his left spoke.

Naruto blinked. "This is why I prefer Ramen, noodles and broth, everything else is not food." He looked closer at the beetle, his hold turning from a pinch hold to a cupped palm. "Just what and who is this little guy?"

"It looks like a Messenger beetle from the Clan's old Summon scroll," an old woman whose hair was different colours, "But none of Our clan had the Reserves to use it in decades."

"**This one. The very air about him is not normal." **the deep green beetle cracked its shell and engaged its wings, lifting three inches into the air.


	12. Chapter 12

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 12

isdh

_He looked closer at the beetle, his hold turning from a pinch hold to a cupped palm. "Just what and who is this little guy?"_

"_It looks like a Messenger beetle from the Clan's old Summon scroll," an old woman whose hair was different colours, "But none of Our clan had the Reserves to use it in decades."_

"_**This one. The very air about him is not normal." **the deep green beetle cracked its shell and engaged its wings, lifting three inches into the air. _

Looking down at the baby's fist sized beetle, Naruto snorted. "Great, another Summon Contract. I have two clan contracts, in my future already, and now I am looking at another?"

"**Two other?"** the beetle moved closer.

"Yeah, been talking to...someone who dealt with both of my parents, I have a chance at two clan contracts, and with my chakra coils as they are now or soon to be, I will be holding heavy chakra pools. I doubt that I will be calling on the Battle summons of any contract, but I could conceivability call on the minor messenger class of all clans that I am linked to." Naruto turned to Shibi, "Sir, May I be dismissed? I have other errands to run, before turning in tonight."

Shibi waved his hand in dismissal, as Shino moved to follow the Blond.

* * *

.[ten minutes later]

"Why you following me?" Naruto asked the quiet male behind him.

"We need gear." the shaded male spoke, "As a Clan we have Contracts with three shopkeepers here in town. One you have been to, getting your clothes. Another deals in small weapons; Kunai, shuriken, Non-harmful gas and smoke bombs. The third deals in non-weapon ninja gear. Just thought, in addition to showing you who we deal with, I could pick up a few items as well."

"Lead on then." Naruto was interested.

The first shop, the guy picked up a kunai, as Naruto entered, but when Shino introduced him as clan, the guy nodded. "Sorry, but those Harpies tax those of us who deal with the Uzumaki, but Now he is Aburame they can go..." he made a rude gesture. "Well, Aburame-san, so nice that you and your cousin came by."

They were poking through a bin in the back when a group of four goons and a minor noble entered the store. The leader of the group had a fan in his hand.

The Leader walked up to the Store owner. "Jobon saw the Demon-spawn enter here. Why was he not thrown out?" the leader grinned a nasty grin. Pronouncing his own name 'joe-bon'

"I am sorry, Jobon, but the only ones to enter my store are members of the Aburame Clan." the owner tried to remain calm. "I have to deal with them, they fronted me the loan to start this place."

"Well, Jobon hopes they will front you the loan to rebuild." Jobon made a motion with his closed fan, before snapping it open.

One of the goons raised an axe and swung it at a near by display case.

Only for it to be caught inches from impact. "My good Jobon. Do tell me why you are assaulting my clan's business partner in such a low manner."

The the four of the five guys of the gang turned to look at the one holding the axe just below the head.

Naruto grinned. It was not his baka grin, nor his true smile. This one was nasty, one that he used when the target of his next big prank had been found...then it turned mean. "Hey Shino, See what I see?"

The Aburame boy was now standing beside the shop's owner. "Not really, All I see is five dead guys walking."

"That was what I was talking about. No ANBU around to spoil my fun, and they attacked me first. This one swung axe at my head. I do believe the Colony said that was a no. They threatened a Loyal member of the Village. Two strikes. They attacked a friend of the Clan. Three strikes. Now calling me a demon-spawn. Not very smart, you see Jobon, Shino is not of age nor is he of rank to know about that. As I understand it, that is a killing offense." A twist of his wrist, and the axe shaft snapped just short of his hand. "Now those not Jobon are invited to run. If they are gone before I reach Three, they might survive the night. One..."

The goons ran.

Jobon wet himself.

"Now Jobon will tell the 'Demon-spawn'" Naruto snarled the pet name the village had for him, "Who ordered Jobon to terrorize the Shopkeepers of my little Konohagakure." He pointed the axe head at the scared noble. "I will have the truth, my Colony will know if you are lieing." from his sleeve, a swarm of his kikaichū buzzed out and about, forming a moving crown around the poor Jobon.

"Haruno Umehana." the Poor noble stuttered out. "It has been standard procedure for the last six years."

"So, there has been no new orders on that front in this last week?" Naruto asked. The crown tightened.

"No, I do not see her until next Thursday..."

"Until she renews those Orders, consider them rescinded. If I hear about any and I mean any store being 'encouraged' to harass any member of this Village, I am first coming after you, then the one who sent the Orders." Naruto grabbed the fan, "I am taking this so we can find you." with a flip of his wrist the fan snapped open, before it snapped closed. "Begone!"

Jobon tripped over himself running off into the night.

Shino just shook his head.

The Shopkeeper looked at the orange clothed boy, "Why?"

"You serve the Clan, you serve the Village." Naruto tapped the metal plate on his forehead. "It is my Duty to protect you, and if possible, your business." Naruto shrugged, "Besides, if you can overlook my past, I can over look yours."

The guy nodded. "So what is it you are needing?"

"Well, we are a tracking unit. We will need a supply of rope; light weight, tight weave, something that is hard to cut or burn." Shino spoke up. "We also need smoke and knock out gas bombs that won't effect out bugs."

Naruto went back to picking through the bin he had found, pulling out kunai and shuriken of lesser quality. "Why are so many of these in such bad shape?" he asked holding one of the more sorry items up.

The shopper looked up. "Oh those, they are trade-ins. It was decided that they were good enough for the Uzumaki boy, at the agreed price." the shop owner grinned evilly, "Why are you digging through them, Aburame-kun?"

Naruto cocked his head as he thought about the answer...

**'They dare to sell US inferior equipment? I will rip out their spleens!'**

_'Quiet. We are not just Uzumaki, we are also Aburame. That means that those who demean us risk the Clan's wrath.'_

**a dark chuckle rolled through the boys mind**

Naruto grinned. "I am also needing proper ninja gear, Orange if you got it." he flexed his fist, as a beetle-wasp was pushed on to his hand. Looking closely he noticed the green strip between the two orange stripes that ran from the nose of the beetle to the back of the beetle. "Green if you don't"

"Okay. I will have your full gear ready, first thing in the morning." the Shop keeper noted a few things down. "belt pouch and leg holster? Or do you want something more."

"belt pouch, leg holster." Shino nodded.

"Ah, lets see what you got." Naruto tossed the flawed kunai back, "About dawn?"

At the man's nod, Naruto stepped out into the darkness, following his 'cousin'.

Once they were about a block from the first store, Shino looked at Naruto's hand. "Why are you carrying that? And how did you break it?"

Looking at his hand, Naruto saw the axe head. "Ah, Forgot I had it." he cocked his head, as if listening to a far off voice. Putting it in a pocket of his trench coat, he shrugged. "As to how I broke it, simple. When I caught it, a few of my kikaichū swarmed the handle and ate the wood, dribbling their venom that works like an acid on non-fleshy items. When the time was right, a flex of my hand, and the wood gave."

"How did they eat through the wood?"

"It seems that part of the gene mix used to craft them was Termites." spotting a store ahead, Naruto turned and stepped in. "Hey, old man, the rope worked wonders." pulling the axe from his pocket, setting it on the table. "the ninja goods store up the way that has the deal with the Aburame clan, has a whole bin of used scrap iron that you might get a good deal on, especially if you show him that axe. Later!"

* * *

Three hours later the two boys tromped back into the Aburame compound...Naruto tromped, Shino just walked.

This time a male was sitting guard duty.

Naruto turned to Shino, "When do we get gate duty?"

"We don't. As active genin, we work: mostly D rank jobs for a few months, then C rank and some B rank jobs or missions. As a member of the Clan, half our paychecks goes to the Clan accounts. Those accounts pay for things that Clan does not provide for itself. Ruko here is a retired ninja, barely made it through the Chunin exams. Lost his leg in combat. Could have gone with a replacement, but prefers to weave. His kikaichū are spider-silk worm based. So he and Baba Tuli work in the Loom shed. They craft things like the silk robes for the Damiyo, and his wife. Granted, they bring in greater coin then we do, as well as prestige, but we are the ones that throw our selves in front of the Attacking Hordes if the Village is attacked."

"So while we offer the lower daily profit to the clan, we offer the greater defensive over all. A select few can afford his skills, and so it our duty to protect him when needed, but he is makes sure that WE," Naruto placed his palm on his stomach, "Are at our best, when that is needed."

Shino nodded. "We also are in the field, advertising the skill of the clan, if we can show the high nobles what we can do in combat, control our colonies, weave traps, even carve minor sculpture, just think what those who are our artist class can make. In-fact, we have a contract with a very rich lord in the land of Rain that requests silk sheets for a canopy that are water proof. He buys at least one every year, new color and all that." Shino hunched his shoulders, "They are woven so tight they can stand up to all but A rank and higher Suiton jutsu. I can do a cocoon hammock, and you were fully cocooned when you first bonded."

"So, what, I can have my colony wrap me up and hang me from the eves?" Naruto was walleyed, but Shino did not know if from fear or hope.

Shino just shook his head and headed into the house and up his room.

Naruto looked about, and headed to his room. He had a big day ahead.

* * *

[Noon, the next day]

Haruno Sakura was not having a good day. It was more then just a bad day, it could now be Classified as a bad week. First thing she was going to do when she got untied from this stump was kick that Dobe's ass then make a 'special' pie for the Teme-kun. A nice laxative Pie.

It all started the other day in the class room. The students had graduated, even that 'demon-spawn' Naruto. Then they were assigned teams...

* * *

[Flashback to Yesterday Morning]

She rose with the sun, and dressed in her best battle dress. In place of her ribbon, she tied her newly awarded headband in place. A simple breakfast, something light; toast and juice. She did not skip, that was what little girls did. She was a kunoichi now, a true genin. She walked a calm, sedate pace. As she turned the last corner to the academy, Ino fell into step with her.

The Race was on.

Lately, she could tell that Ino was fighting her more to fight her then to claim Sasuke-kun. The Fire had dimmed in her eyes around the brooding god that was Uchiha-kun. But the girl still fought tooth and nail when ever placed against her.

They were in lock-step as the entered the academy. Down the hall the stormed. Not running, because they were genin, ninja only ran when summoned by the Hokage or on a mission. They hit the door at the same moment, becoming stuck in the door. A 'strong elbow' and the blonde lost her lead.

**'Dirty move.'** her inner personality groaned.

'Dirty Move, or lose Sasuke-kun.' grumbled the Pink Screamer.

**'We will make it up to her, later.' **inner Sakura was now drooling, as Sakura sat next to the brooding Emo.

The teams were assigned, and she was placed on Sasuke-kun's team. **'Step two completed!' **inner Sakura-chan enthused. **'Six more months, and we are set to marry the Uchiha, then it just a matter of Time until we Rule this Village!'**

Okay, so the 'dead-last' was assigned to a team of four where everyone else was given teams of three, but the team was made up of that loud and dumb 'mutt' Kiba, the weak and puny 'princess' Hyuga, and that creepy Shino. They had headed out for a quick lunch, before their Jonin Sensei would show up. Sasuke-kun demanded that the Dobe-baka fight him. The blond side stepped the issue. Naruto spouted a few random things...things, that for some reason her inner self thought she should have paid attention to. When she tried to boost Sasuke-kun and show her support, the blond just turned and ran from the assomness that is Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun just glared at her.

A light lunch of half a rice ball and a cup of tea, she was watching her figure, and she returned to the classroom to await her team (Sasuke-kun!) No sooner then she was seated near Sasuke, did something stupid-crazy happen. The door burst open as Naruto-baka ran in carrying Hinata over his shoulder. He sat her down, a quick hand sign, a poof of smoke, and Naruto-baka dove to the side as Kiba tore thru where the baka-dobe was standing. The Inuzuka partner jumped from his back to Pinata's arms, as the Inuzuka boy went savage a he tried to harm the Uzumaki.

Just when things were getting good, the last member of the squad arrived. The freak looked about, then threw a knife, right at Naruto's head...right through the baka's head. Then Naruto just puffed into smoke. Before anyone could say something, a woman's voice called them out, and Hinata, left carrying the white puppy in her arms. Just as the Hyuga girl was passing the Aburame boy, a fox head popped up from her hood, Causing the bug boy to laugh as he followed her out the door. Kiba took a few more minutes to sniff around the room, before trotting after.

About every five minutes afterwords, the doors would slide open, and a voice would call out for a team, either by name or team number.

Then it was just the three of them. Sakura adored the Emo-god, Sasuke brooded, and Tobio was walking a kunai across his knuckles. They sat and waited, until after two hours after the genin regrouped. The door eased open, and a gray haired man entered the classroom. A cloth mask covered his lower face as his headband covered his left eye. "Is this group seven? Meet me on the roof." and he was gone.

Three minutes later the four sat on the roof, "Okay," the jonin spoke up. "tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams, and what you are hoping for. I will lead off. I like reading the collected works of a special author, I dislike the harsh treatment of those who find reading to be enjoyable. I dream of a world filled with beaches and hot springs. I hope one day to meet my greatest idol. Your turn Uchiha."

"I like training, dislike slackers, no dreams or hopes, just a drive to kill ..." he turned away.

Tobio shrugged, "I like pretty girls, shiny knives, and things that go boom. I dislike know-it-all hags, brooding temes, and loudmouthed dobes. My dream is to win wealth and glory through my long loyal service to the Village. My hope...do not have any at this time."

Sakura blinked twice, 'okaay...'

**'Okay is right, if not for our dark god, Uchiha-kun, he would be my first choice of a man.'** Inner Sakura cheered.

Sakura swallowed. "Likes; certain guy, dislikes; damn dobe, hopes, to be the best kunoichi I can be, and help my Man build his clan back to its former glory."

the jonin nodded, "Good, now tomorrow; meet me at the bridge to the training fields. Seven sharp. Basic gear, and skip breakfast unless you want to risk puking." as he stood up, and then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke used the jonin's exit to cover his own.

Tobio stretched out on his back. "Hey. Haruno, what are your plans for the afternoon?"

Sakura glared at the boy lounging not that far from her, before standing up, and kicking him of the roof. 'Do not tell anyone, but I miss having Naruto around, I really want to hit something.'

* * *

[shifting to Kakashi's POV]

Landing on the window sill of the Hokage's office, Kakashi paused, to allow the old man to sense him, and identify him. Too many ninja and ANBU died during the wars by not waiting the minute it takes the Hokage to see who was approaching him.

"Hokage-sama, I thought I was getting the Uzumaki boy on my team." the jonin's calm voice gave no clue as to his emotional value.

"And you were." the Hokage answered, not turning to look at the man. "but with the introduction of the 'Death Bite Beetle' the Uchiha was at risk. The Biju and the Colony dislike the pitches and tones of the Haruno girl, and the attitude of the Uchiha would cause the two boys to fight. Under the stress of dealing with the two of them, Naruto will not always be in complete control, and both the Biju and the Colony are seeking to damage to the rest of your team."

"What are you saying?" the Kakashi took a step forward. 'Is the boy losing control of the Kyubi?'

"Tomorrow after lunch, bring the Uchiha here. Naruto has decided that the two of you are valued members of the Village and that you two need to learn where you stand with him and the Village. Bring the Uchiha, pass or fail. And Hatake-san, If they fail, fail them. I will be watching."

Stepping back, Kakashi's eye narrowed, "Are you accusing me of something?"

"I know that the Elders have 'advised' that you pass the Uchiha and his team just for the Uchiha's value. I need genin teams, not genin." the old man sipped from his pipe. "I trust you know the difference."

"Can I have the Uzumaki boy, if they fail?" Kakashi sat on the window ledge. "I owe his father."

"You are set up to team with Yūhi Kurenai to train her squad in combat ninjutsu and she to help yours with genjutsu. If they fail on their own merits, we will revisit the issue." the old man closed his eyes,

"One reason you have been put a step away from the boy will be explained tomorrow. He does trust you, with his life. He just does not know if you can trust him with yours."

a knock on the office door interrupted anything Kakashi was going to say.

"Run along, I need to take this meeting."

Kakashi was gone, a seed on the wind.

* * *

[the foot bridge, the next morning, back to Sakura POV]

When Kakashi showed up, the young members of team seven were showing their youth. Emo was brooding, fan-girl was drooling over emo-kun, and Tobio was juggling six kunai. Kakashi cleared his throat, "You are all dead."


	13. Chapter 13

Lednacek: yeah, I did. My bad.

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 13

isdh

_[flashback continued]_

_[the foot bridge, the next morning, back to Sakura POV]_

_When Kakashi showed up, the young members of team seven were showing their youth. Emo was brooding, fan-girl was drooling over emo-kun, and Tobio was juggling six kunai. Kakashi cleared his throat, "You are all dead." _

the three genin spin to face the gray scarecrow. Tobio had to dodge his knives, Sakura fell over her feet, as Sasuke slowly turned his head to glare at his jonin.

"You are late." the emo prince drawled.

Kakashi just ignored the genin as he lead the way to his favorite training field. Once they were there, he pulled out the alarm clock, two bells and a small orange book. He set the clock on the center of three log posts, tucked the book into his vest, and waved the bells at the three students. "This test is quite simple, you have until noon to retrieve these bells from me."

"Ah, Sensei," the pinko spoke up, "there are two bells and three of us."

"Yes, it means that one of you is going to fail this test, and be sent back to the academy." he hooked the bells to belt, and drew out his book. "Go!"

Sasuke and Sakura vanished into the underbrush. Tobio cocked his head to one side. "Sensei, as you are both the 'client' and the 'target', I need to clarify a few things. We are to use any means to get the bells, correct?"

"that is the task."

"And the only limit is we need to do this by noon. Correct?"

"that is correct."

Tobio nodded, turned and walked into the underbrush. He happened on Sasuke-kun first, while Sakura was hiding near by. "Am I to understand that you and hemi-san are not going to help me?"

"If you can not do it alone, you are not meant to be a ninja." the Uchiha hissed.

"That is what I thought." Tobio jumped into the trees and vanished.

Kakashi just read his book.

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke got bored and attacked. Only to end up being out done across the board. He even got the 'thousand years of death' before being buried in the ground up to his chin. Then the jonin turned to lock eyes with Sakura-chan, and ripped Sasuke-kun's head off and tossed it aside.

Sakura-chan screamed and fainted...

[Kakashi's pov]

As the pink haired genin screamed and fainted from the minor genjutsu, Kakashi looked about for number three...only to sense group people of high chakra charging his position.

He shunshined out of the clearing just as Tobio landed with four Narutos. The four blonds sniffed the air, before one split to the woods and returned carrying the pink topped girl. Another squatted down and ripped the Uchiha from the ground, dropping sleeping boy beside his fan-girl.

Tobio squatted and looked them both over. Looking up at the closet blond, "What is wrong with them?"

"I would say he is asleep from a minor genjutsu, while she has fainted from seeing something that unsettled her." One Naruto said as his eyes swept the trees. He drew a kunai from his sleeve as he looked right at Kakashi. "Inu! I sense you! By now three of my Bugs have landed on you. While I do not have the chakra draining ability of my Clan's trademark Colonies, you do know that mine are a bit nastier."

Kakashi jumped down across from the boys. "What is this about?"

Tobio stepped forward. "I knew that I never had a chance at you. A genin fresh from the Academy, against you, one of the best, if not The best, of our jonin." he snorted. "When I asked Sasuke about teaming up, he said and I quote, 'if you can not do it alone, you are not meant to be a ninja. Sakura was hiding not six feet from us at the time, so I had to find another. One who had a chance, at least against a chunin."

"And you choose this one?" his eye sparkled.

"The rumors about the village say he took down Mizuki-sensei, can out run most of the ANBU and works for a small fee of a few bowels of ramen." Tobio grinned, "The hardest part was getting him to limit his fee to three bowls."

"Well you understood the basics of this test, and passed. But this was a team test. And you pass or fail as a team." Kakashi turned to look down at the 'sleeping' genin. "Your team has failed. But I am going to be pressured to pass the Uchiha. We will try again tomorrow." he tucked his book away and pulled a length of rope from his pocket. "You are dismissed for the day, Tobio. I will be seeing you at the tower, Naruto."

[back to Sakura]

A sharp smell jolted her back into the waking world.

She found that she was tied to the center log post. Sasuke-kun was asleep at the feet of Kakashi-sensei, tied up.

"Ah, you are awake. Good. Seeing as it is past noon, you failed. Only Tobio understood the true reason of the test. As punishment, you will stay here and think about why you failed." he slung Uchiha-kun over his shoulder. "The only reason Sasuke is not being tied to the log post in your place, he is needed at the Hokage tower. Think about why you failed, how you failed, and tomorrow we will try this again." In a swirl of leaves, the jonin vanished, taking the Uchiha with him.

* * *

[Naruto, that morning]

Naruto awoke feeling rested and restless. The colony reported that it was almost finished with the rebuild of his body. He no longer needed the triple meat, but now needed a heavy infusion of calcium.

**'Milk, kit.'**

As he dressed in his new clothes; orange cargo-judo pants that came to his mid calf, black sleeveless tee, his thoughts were running miles per minute. He pulled on his orange leather mid-finger gloves. Grabbed his Orange duster overcoat, and rushed to the door. Slipping on his Ninja sandles, He tore out of the door, heading for the store where his ninja gear was waiting him.

Half an hour later found him walking out of the store with kunai pouches on both thighs, linked to a belt of pouches about his waist. He now had a full medical kit, two trap kits, and three sets of tags; exploding, smoke, and flash. He had two sets of solder pills, standard and extra strong. He had three lengths of silk rope, two of hemp, and one of leather. All about seven strides long, coiled and sealed into a scroll. He had a two man pup tent, three folding buckets, two sleep rolls, and an all weather cloak, all sealed up in another scroll. These two scrolls where in the pouch at his back. Three spools of ninja wire, one of chakra draining, were behind his left hip.

He noticed that the ramen store was just opening, so he stopped to eat his fill. But seeing as they were just opening up, they would not be serving noodles for almost an hour. So he sat and chatted with them as he drank three bottles of milk.

Looking at his watch he noticed that he had to run to make it to the cafe to meet his team. Yelling good bye to his pre-colony family, Naruto trotted, jogged, bounded the five blocks to the cafe where the rest of his time was waiting. As they sat around nibbling breakfast type foods, Shino and Kurenai each had rice balls, Kiba had something fried,( he claimed had pork in it, but to Naruto's nose, it just smelled like it had already been eaten at least once before.) and Hinata-chan had...cinnamon rolls. (when Kiba tried to snag a piece, the girl poked his hand and growled, before pulling the plate closer and blushed. He lost the use of that hand for almost an hour.) Naruto ordered dango, but only nibbled it.

"Okay team." the jonin sensei spoke up after everyone had a good start on their food. "Today we are going to go over the basics of what are team is for, what equipment is needed, and what equipment is not needed. When we are in the field, we move fast, stealth is our primary concern. No big weapons. We strike quick, picking the enemy off one by one, run them in circles, and tie them up, so others can deal with them as needed."

"Taking it a step further." Shino spoke quietly, "The main of the purpose of our team is to weaken theirs until web trap them in a web. Correct?"

At the red eyed woman's nod, Naruto grinned. "Great, Shino tracks with bugs, and drains their chakra. Kiba tracks by scent, runs herd on them, wearing them out or down. Hinata-chan can use her bloodline to track by sight, shuts off chakra with her clan style jutsu, and her medical knowledge can act as our medic, poisoner as needed." his grin was as bright as the sun, and this time it reached his eyes. "I can do bit of all three; In time, my nose will almost be as sharp as Kiba's, but I will not be as fast. My bugs are stronger then Shino's, but we kill, where he just drains. By combining my Kage-Bushin with my kikaichū and the queens, I can spread a web of visual spies with real time response, without using radios."

"How is this possible?" Kiba barked.

Looking down at his food, before pushing it to Kiba, Naruto sighed. "As my team, and as my Clansman. You all have right to know something. But not here. Not now." he looked about at the half full cafe.

Just then, an ANBU shimmered out of the shadows. "Uzumaki, you are requested to report, after lunch, to the tower." then he was gone.

Kurenai pulled out four folders. "These are the basic files on each of you. Read them over, and decide if your team needs to know more then they are saying. Where there are gaps, and what you plan on doing to fix them."

Naruto pulled his folder to him. It was the basic file he was filling out with Hokage-Jiji. He nodded before passing the folder back. Leaning over he read over Hinata-chan's shoulder. It was just basic Hyuga clan issue, with her marked as shy and withdrawn.

Shino grunted. "Mine is not listing everything, but it does not threaten me or my clan directly."

Kiba finished off the food in front of him. "Same here. Not everything is listed, but the basics are covered."

"So pass your folder to the left..." as the kids did, the jonin sipped her tea. "Read it over. Collect your list of questions, and repeat. Once you have read over the whole teams, files, we will head off to the training grounds for a light spar and some Q and A."

* * *

As Team eight was walking to a training ground about an hour later, one of their classmates came pounding up.

"Ah Naruto. There you are. I need your help with something." Tobio panted. "I am in the middle of my teams test. I figured that to take the jonin, we will need to work together. But Sasuke says that we are to do it alone. I am hoping you can be..." he cocked his head, "bribed to help?"

"You buy me lunch. Ramen!" Naruto did the nice guy pose.

"Three bowl limit, nothing fancy"

Naruto went pouty.

Tobio crossed his arms. "You get to show up Uchiha and Pinky."

Naruto grinned and popped four clones. "Follow Tobio. He is in command for this one." turning to the guy, "You are doing lunch for me in three days."

As the five bounded off, Kurenai frowned at the orange clad Aburame. "What was that?"

"Uchiha and Haruno just failed their test." Shino answered for Naruto.

"Yeah, but why did Naruto just send clones off?" Kiba asked.

"Because, he was asked." Hinata-chan answered, poking her fingers together. "That is the kind of guy he is."

* * *

Sarutobi looked down at the three cadets before him. All three wore goggles on their foreheads. All three were dressed to 'play ninja'. He waited to shake his head until he was behind them.

The three of were dressed worse then Naruto...


	14. Chapter 14

_Sarutobi looked down at the three cadets before him. All three wore goggles on their foreheads. All three were dressed to 'play ninja'. He waited to shake his head until he was behind them. _

_The three of were dressed worse then Naruto..._

All three of the pre-cadets were wearing mix-matched outfits.

Udon was wearing knee shorts in a faded grey, and a bright green vest over a long sleeve red shirt.

Meogi was wearing a red shorts under a faded blue skirt, her top was a purple sleeveless tee over a white mid arm shirt.

Konohamaru was wearing faded, black pants, ripped and stitched many times. A light blue shirt and a mini flak vest was his top. He had ditched his helmet, but still wore his scarf, only now his scarf was adjusted so as to not interfere with his movements.

"Okay, why are you wearing those outfits?" the old man was able to hide the amusement from his voice.

"Ah, Jiji..." Konohamaru drawled, "These are what Mother allowed me to wear. Said that my other clothes were too nice to scuff up, rough housing around the village."

"Ah, Hokage-Sama," Udon sniffed. "what difference does what we are wearing matter?"

"You three wish to be ninja, correct?" He returned to his chair. As they nodded eagerly, he grinned. "As you noticed, most of our Ninja wear dark blue or grays with their dark green vests. That is so they can blend into the shadows better."

"What about Naruto?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes. Him." the Hokage took his pipe into his teeth. "Naruto wore the jumpsuit because he wanted to be seen. That and that's all the shopkeepers would sell him. Now I understand that you have admiration for the boy, but he has skills that you are lacking at this time. The first question you you must ask your selves; What type of Ninja are you? Are you a stealth master, a hit and run sniper, or are you bringing something new to the game?"

the three children turned turned into a huddle. After a few minutes of hushed whispering the three turned back to the Hokage. "We are thinking that we are going to excel at where 'Boss' can not." Konohamaru spoke quietly. "He is loud and flashy, and from rumors, is a front-line fighter. As such, to be the best support for him, we need to cover the sections that he misses. I think I will go for mid range fighting. I need to work on my throwing skills."

"True Stealth, and Tactics." Udon sniffled as he rightened his glasses. "With a little help, I can do traps, and the like."

"Long range Sniping and medic" Meogi placed her fists on her hips. "I am told that as a Medic, I am scarier then just a killer."

"You right. No one knows how to take apart a ninja like those who put them together afterwards." the Hokage nodded. "Okay, Follow me, we are going shopping."

* * *

The last hour had been more fun then the old man had had in years. First he got them all Ninja clothes in proper colors. Then he bought them gear. First were target kunai, for them to improve their throwing skills, and then he got them paint balls, for them to use in hunting Naruto. He left notes detailing the limits of the things they were allowed to buy. He left them with a map of the target zones and a trusted ANBU watcher. They were aloud to attack Naruto with their pranks and traps, and he was allowed to return the favor. A beat down was ordered for any citizen who attacked either party.

A quick lunch of miso soup and tea, and he finished his non-Naruto related paperwork. He had just finished his pipe when Kakashi shunshined in. He had the Uchiha tied up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Bad news, Hokage-Sama. The team failed the test." the grey haired jonin was on one knee. "One of my students passed, but Uchiha and Hanoru failed. I am planning on trying again tomorrow."

The old man sighed. "The Council will be screaming. Oh well."

A disturbance in the reception area heralded the arrival of Naruto. Kakashi ghosted over to the door, and drew it aside, showing the civilian woman yelling at the blond genin. Naruto just looked at the woman, checked his watch, and peered over her shoulder at the now open door.

"Now if you will excuse us, we are late for our appointment." Naruto spoke in a calm voice. "Ah, Jonin-san, you are already here."

The ranting woman silenced as she noticed that the door behind her was open.

"Uzumaki-san, the Hokage and I have been waiting for you. I see you brought your team with you. That was..." Kakashi eye smiled at the young blond

"Yes, we were talking about things in our files, and things that were left out." Naruto lead the way around the shaking woman. "I decided that they too should be offered the option I am offering you Uchiha-teme."

As the five members of team eight enter the office, Naruto turned to look at the receptionist, "I would be careful, my colony had reports of venomous parasites crawling around here." the door closed before the woman could shriek in his face.

**'Nicely done. Insult the woman, threaten her, and do it in a calm voice, all the while keeping it simple and innocent.'**

_'Don't encourage him, it damages our calm when the Village is in a tizzy.'_

'Relax, a quick hour here, then we go to that new BBQ place.' Naruto looked about. "I see the Uchiha is still out of it."

"Yes." Kakashi spoke gently. "But you were not there."

Naruto cocked his head, "Nani?"

"The Four Naruto that assisted Tobio were dressed in your old jumpsuit. You are standing here in the outfit that you received from Aburame-Sama a few days back." Kakashi moved to stand behind the Hokage. "Do you remember what happened at the testing?"

Naruto's eyes glazed over, before he blinked. "Huh. I have the memories from four different points of view. We arrived at the training grounds just in time to see... huh, not true, my bugs arrived in-time to see this man trap the Uchiha up to his neck in the dirt, stare at where pinky was hiding, then hide himself as the four clones arrived, following Tobio. We uprooted the Uchiha, and drug the Haruno to lay beside him." Naruto frowned before looking at the Hokage, "You can do these Kage-Bushin, correct?" at the old man's nod, "Why not use them to do paperwork?"

"They just snicker at me and dispel." Hokage-Jiji snarled. "Then I have to do the paperwork with half the energy."

"Oh." The blond seemed a bit crest felling.

"Kakashi, awaken the Uchiha."

"No need." the raven haired genin sat up and looked about. "My brother told me that playing dead is the best way to gather information." As he climbed to his feet, the rope dropped to the floor. "He also taught me basic escape tactics. So we are just waiting on this Inu person?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as his eyes shifted between the boy and adult keepers of the Eye. "So, he does not know, huh. Thought I was the only one who the Village kept things from."

"Of course he does not know." Kakashi-sensei spoke, his eye glinting humor. "It was also one of the reasons that you were to team up with him. Him, so I could instruct him in the basics of his clans jutsu. You, because I was your primary watcher, and knew how best to bring you to heel. I am Hatake Kakashi, jonin, ANBU captain Inu, and the copycat ninja." he lifted his headband to unveil the red swirling eye. "Only the Professor knows more jutsu then I do." He then looked at the paintings on the far wall. "I am also the last of the Fourth's students." he covered his red eye.

"What else was kept from me?" Sasuke was not happy.

"That Naruto is Heir to a greater heritage then you are." the Hokage folded his hands on the desk. "He is not abandoned like everyone claims, or rather, he lost them on the day of his birth. His Father and Mother loved this Village, and him, that they offered their lives to hold the Kyubi at bay. They loved the Village to such an extent, they offered up their son's happiness and freedom."

Sasuke was wide eyed. He then looked at the 'dead-last' and shook his head. "That must be a kick in the balls."

"The gut." Naruto took his duster off, followed by the rest of his gear. Shortly he was striped to the waist. He sniffed, before turning and looking at Hinata-chan. "If you feint, I will not stop Kiba from humping your leg." the girl glared at the Inuzuka who glared at the blond.

"I do not hump legs..." was heard muttered.

Naruto brought his hands forward, into the rat sign. A swirl bloomed across his abs. "Like I said, a kick to the gut. When the Fourth defeated Kyubi-san, he was unable to kill it. So he sealed it away. He sealed it in the only vessel that could hold it, and use it to protect the Village. I was given the Power of the Kyubi. I was not trained. I was not supported. The only thing that keeps me from going rouge is the small number of people who say I have value. Most of them are in this room."

Hinata-chan was shaking as he finished his spiel. Then she lunged, catching Naruto around the waist. "I too value you Naruto-kun."

"Yes you do." he stroked her hair, before he pushed her away. "Last week, I pulled a 'prank and run', and was making good time. In another thirty minutes I would have gotten away free and clear. Iruka- sensei entered the game. I had cut class to pull my prank, and he was the one sent to reclaim me. He almost had me, but I saw him move to intercept me so I took a different path. A Path that led me into the Aburame compound." the boy retrieved his mesh shirt, and vest. Looking down at his seal, before covering it up, the blond turned to the Hokage, "Is there a way to check my seal? Just to make sure that we are in perfect health?"

"I will have our seal master inspect it for you, but he is out on assignment at the minute." the Hokage spoke quietly. "As soon as he returns, I have him look you over."

now dressed, the gaki sat across from the Uchiha. "The Kyubi hates the Eye of the Uchiha. All it wants to do is rip it from the head of each wielder and burn the clan to ash to be spread to the winds. I can not tell you the hatred it holds for your clan. Only the fact that you are loyal to the Village protects you. I trust Kakashi-sensei here with my life because he defended my life and health from the mobs that try to hurt me in my youth. I can promise you and Kakashi-sensei that as long as you are loyal to the Village and to me, I will put my life on the line to protect you."

He smiled. "Back to last week, I landed in the back yard of the Aburame compound, and fell into the reach of three hives of their most poisonous bugs. The three queens decided to join together into one colony. They are a bit different between the three of them, one gives me silk, one gives me an expanded area of sight by being able to remain in contact with the queens, and one gives me the ability to counter most poisons and toxins."

Shino spoke up, "How is this possible?"

Naruto-kun's eyes glossed over. _"Minor mutations in the gene coding of the three mother colonies."_ the gaki's voice lost its emotion. _"each colony has three basic Beatles, the worker drone, who builds and maintains the host/colony, the warrior, who defends the host/colony, and hunter that feeds the host/colony. With the host helping on the feeding, the hunter group is able to take on some warrior group responsibilities. To the point that only the Warrior group has the killing venom, and the Hunter group has a paralytic venom."_

Naruto blinked. Then frowned. "I also need to work on strengthening my mind and will. More often then not, they are influencing my actions."

Shino snorted. "Father will help you with that."

Naruto looked about the assembled group. "Any Questions?"

"So, the reason you wont fight me..."Sasuke pondered the issue in front of him.

"I can not promise that you would survive the conflict. We can test how we do against outsiders, but the each other is out of bounds."

"So, I am the better Ninja, you are the better weapon?"

Naruto glared at the boy, "At this time, I will allow that remark, as you are just the sum of your teachings, where I am the sum three Clan Bloodlines."

the Uchiha frowned. He had walked right into that one. Turning to his teacher, "So, when do we begin training."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "When your team passes the test you failed this morning. Only Tobio passed, but with the failure of you and Sakura, the whole team failed. Now the Civilian Council will whine and demand that you be retested. So you three get to try again tomorrow. Find your team, and find out where you went wrong." he bowed his head to the Hokage before he shunshined out of the office.

Sasuke glared at the blond Aburame. "Three Bloodlines. The only way to beat me. Hum. Later Dobe. And he trotted out the door, off to look for his team.

Kiba frowned. "So..."

"You, Shino, and Hinata-chan are Team Eight." Naruto spoke up. "I am just the extra muscle. Seeing as I am three in one, and can make extra team mates as needed, think of me as a second team, just training along with you."

Kiba nodded. Shino nodded. Kurenai and the Hokage grinned and spoke in unison. "Anko."


	15. Chapter 15

"mortal talk"

"**Biju talk"**

"_Hive talk"_

excerpt from data files and notes.

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 15

isdh

"_You, Shino, and Hinata-chan are Team Eight." Naruto spoke up. "I am just the extra muscle. Seeing as I am three in one, and can make extra team mates as needed, think of me as a second team, just training along with you."_

_Kiba nodded. Shino nodded. Kurenai and the Hokage grinned and spoke in unison. "Anko."_

That was three weeks ago.

Naruto was regretting his declaring himself a separate team.

Not that Anko was a bad jonin-sensei...but the Bitch was Crazy!

Naruto landed on the branch of the tree and allowed his momentum to carry him forward until he was hanging upside down. He was chasing Tora the demon-spawn cat. To make things more interesting, he himself was being hunted by the Konohamaru Corp and Anko. The Corp were armed with pepper bombs and colored die balloons. Anko was using Kunai and snake summons.

He sniffed the air. He smelled dog, cherry blossoms, and … Cat. He dropped just the cat bolted from the bushes and caught the demon beast in a choke hold, just as Sasuke burst from another direction. The Uchiha was carried over the huddled form of Naruto right into Sakura as Meogi had fired her slingshot at Naruto...

Naruto was off and running, the cat clutched under his left arm, as he ran for the Tower. He Dodged Inu/Kakashi and did a handspring over Tobio, who got caught in an oversized garden snake.

As he pounded into the 'Job Office' with Team Seven on his heels; the Uchiha and Sakura were covered in white paint splatters, Tobio had a snake wrapped around his torso, holding his arms at his sides. Kakashi looked up his book as Anko finished her last stick of Dango.

"Not bad brat." Anko drawled, "You collected the target, foiled the opposition, and avoided the hunters." She licked her skewer, "Looks like I am going to have to raise the stakes."

Naruto, ignoring the sub-commander, approached the desk, only to be intercepted by a massive woman in silk. With his new understanding of silk and weave, Naruto looked it over. 'Aburame work, but I do not recognize the pattern.'

_'hmm, Oh yes. This was not woven by human hands. The whole outfit was woven as is by the colony, then died. We would say a nested spider colony,_ a beetle-wasp launched from his collar and landed on the woman's shoulder. _'Yes, as We thought. Woven by the Iron Silk Spider colony. We advise caution, this is a Patron of the Clan.'_

"Iron Silk Spider, I see. Colony crafted." Naruto looked the woman in the eyes. "Of course you had it died after it was woven, but did not get it stain-guarded." He thrust his chin at a spot on her arm. "But then few can afford to have all three." he stepped around the woman to stand before the Hokage. "Uzumaki and Tora reporting in."

The Hokage sipped his pipe as he peered at Naruto. "Do you know who that woman is Naruto-kun?"

"Judging by the cost of her robes alone, minor noble." he stroked the ears of the cat in his arms. "Judging by the age of the silk, how worn it is, and the fact the stain on her arm is from this morning; tea, mint, light cream, not milk, I would hazard a guess she is well married, and by the cat hair across her shoulders, the keeper of this demon-spawn."

"Demon-spawn? My Tora-kun? Never!" the Woman gruffed.

"Milady, Please." Naruto did not turn to her. "I know you want your 'baby' back. If Hokage-Jiji will mark the job done by me, and you take care of the money end, you and your ..." the woman tossed a not so small bag at the ninja at the table a few feet from the Hokage, who stamped the scroll in front of him and wrote Naruto's name on the line.

As he passed the cat to the woman, "Do not squeeze him so tightly please. He is a few steps from the state of the Inuzuka nin-ken. He enjoys the Hunt almost as much as we hate it. In a few years he should be able to use Jutsu on his own." Naruto rubbed the head of the cat as he purred from his perch in her arms. "He does not run from you in fear, but to practice his Neko-ken. We still need the job to hunt him down, as he will turn to hunting us if we do not hunt him." As he turned away, a thought accrued to him. "If you were to stop by the Aburame compound on your way home, Ask for 'Honey-Chan', tell her you are looking forward to the honey from the Namikaze estate."

Holding her baby in the cradle of her arms, she bustled out, she now had two reasons to stop at the Aburame compound, her husband loved fresh honey on his morning rice cakes...

"Hokage-sama, we tracked that..." Sakura kept her voice low, with great effort. "We spent two hours tracking it alone. We had it surrounded, and just as we moved to catch it, this...Baka dropped down grabbed our target and assaulted us."

"I did not hear you complaining when 'Sasuke-kun' had you wrapped in his arms for thirteen seconds, just before you got tagged." Tobio snickered.

Kakashi looked at his team, "Why are you wearing a snake?"

"Oh, that's where you went." Anko all but squealed, as she reached out as the snake slithered over the boy's shoulder and up her sleeve. "Thank you for not freaking out about him." she sauntered over to her genin, and draped her form over his shoulders.

Kakashi shook his head before he looked at the Hokage, "I think my team needs a mission to finish out the day."

the Hokage frowned as he looked at the desk in front of him. "All done with the D rank missions for today. I do have a C rank, but your team will need to have back up on this one." the old man's eyes twinkled.

Anko smiled. "Naruto-Kun volunteers." standing up she ruffles his hair. "I have to be out of the village for the next week, so it is assisting Kakashi and his team, or I can give you one of my special projects."

Naruto did not even blink. "Team Kakashi and Team Anko reporting for C rank mission, Sir!"

Sasuke snorted. "We did not even say we were taking the C Rank mission, Dobe."

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I have a blue towel you dropped last week at the Bath house. Just what would your fan girls trade for it? What would you trade for it?"

Sasuke froze, before woodenly turning to the Hokage. "Team Kakashi and Team Anko reporting for C rank mission, Sir!"

* * *

Two hours later the four genin and their jonin overseer were walking a drunken bridge builder out of the forest surrounding the Village.

Naruto and Tobio were leading the pack, when they had passed beyond the forest boundary, Tobio turned to Naruto and asked, "How did you come down from above?"

"I was using the tree walking jutsu, by applying chakra to my feet, I can walk up trees and walls without using my hands. Anko-Sensei likes to use me for target practice, and once she explained that it is easier to run up the wall then to pull a knife out of your leg, I picked up on the skills quiet easily."

out of the corner of his eye, Naruto spotted a pool of water, but being the bonehead genin we all know and love he dismissed it.

His tenets did not.

**'Kit, that pool of water. It smells of old blood and chakra.'**

_'It is things like this that could harm the colony!'_

Naruto stopped and sniffed deeply.

Tobio turned to watch the blond, but kept walking.

"Dobe" Sasuke spit into the pool and kept walking.

"Baka!" Sakura slapped him up the back of the head as she walked past.

Tazuna grunted and drank from his saki bottle again as he waddled along.

Kakashi looked up from his book at the blond. "Is something wrong?"

The pool rippled and grew two humanoid shapes. Turning from a two foot wide pool of water into two six foot ninja in less then a second. The Genin could only watch as the twenty foot razor chain looped about Kakashi, binding his arms to his torso, before he was shredded.

Naruto cocked his head, as he squinted at the mangled remains of their jonin. Before looking back at the two ninja standing between him and his Village. "That was a mistake." Naruto pointed at the brothers, "You almost damaged his book!"

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "They just killed Kakashi-Sensei, and you are yelling about a book?"

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Think about it. These two are, what? He turned to look at the twins, raising an eyebrow, "Chunin? And from Kiri judging by the headbands. You scored well in tactics, you tell us why they did what they did."

Sakura flushed as she recalled the last five seconds, broke it down, and analyzed it. "They hid in a pool of water...Genjutsu, bad move seeing as we have had no rain in the last five weeks to leave a pool that size. They ambushed Kakashi-sensei, as he was the strongest ranked among us... bad move, seeing that you and Naruto will most likely kill them, the dobe in a blood rage..."

"Three..." Naruto held up his hand, three fingers before curling one in, "Two...and one!" the body of the one-eyed jonin puffed showing a splintered log. "No, not in a rage. No rage is needed. You two are offered the chance to surrender now or die screaming."

the two chunin looked at one another to a breath to scream a war cry, took one step...

and collapsed.

Kakashi rippled into view his red eye active and twirling. "Not bad. The only one who pissed himself is the client" Kakashi recovered his eye. "Now what did you do wrong?"

Naruto hung his head. "I overlooked the pool. By the time I noticed something was off, they were in motion." His head came up, "I did notice that you were not there when the chain tightened about you...but you had yet to move either. I also sent out a small wave of my beetles..." Naruto stepped between the two sleeping chunin, as a black mass erupted from his legs and swarmed the two bodies.

Tobio chuckled, "I guess I failed to keep the client close. With you down, it would have been my job to get him back to the village while Naruto and Sasuke dealt with the threat."

Sakura pouted, "I ignored the signs that my team spotted that something was off. It was only on introspection that I noticed the errors we made."

"As an Elite, I did nothing wrong." Sasuke shrugged. "I noticed that Kakashi-sensei had survived the first onslaught, and bought him the time to remove the threat to the mission."

"hmm." Kakashi tucked his book away. "3 for 4 right. Naruto, I too missed the pool for what it was, but I have trained so that I never am caught flatfooted, even when reading my book. Tobio, would you have really have left your team battling the enemy to drag the client home?" at the boy's nod, "Good, the mission was to protect the Client, abandoning your team is a risky move, but I have heard you say that between Uzumaki and Uchiha, nothing short of a Jonin can stand up to them. But the client would be a sitting duck here. Those who break orders are scum, those who break the bonds of our Will of Fire are below scum." turning to the pink haired medic. "Knowing is half the battle, Naruto is many things, but a slacker he is not, nor is he a true Baka. If you see him being a baka, there is a reason."

Kakashi cuffed Sasuke-kun, "Being the Elite means that you would have spotted them instantly, dealt with them, and knew who they were, what they wanted, and who hired them. Your errors stem from your ego. Now you are behind where your brother was when he was at this stage, but you are missing his biggest strength, his family. He once told me that his greatest strength was his love for his younger brother." putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I do not know everything that happened that night, but I do know you were not told the whole story. The Hokage has ordered it sealed until you become a jonin yourself." His eye smiled sadly down at the boy, "I will teach where, when, and how I can, but it will require time, effort, and pain for you to become what he was."

suddenly Sakura screamed really high pitched as she pointed behind Kakashi-sensei. Naruto had his beetles bind the two chunin into silk caccoons and was hanging them the nearest tree.

Tobio worked a pinky into his still ringing ear. "What is your problem?"

"I hate bugs!" Sakura hissed. Taking a couple deep breathes, she avoided looking at the orange dressed ninja. "when they are in him, or not being 'buggy' I can ignore them, but with me focusing on our surroundings, they were just a little too..."

"and they wonder why I drink." Tazuna chose the wrong time to call their focus on to himself.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were once again on their way to the land of the wave. This time the bridge builder was not allowed to drink, and Sakura and Sasuke were leading.

Two days later they were on a small boat as they were cloaked in the sea mist. The pilot guided the small dingy into the shadow of the 'ruins' of what was present of the bridge. Gato was okay with the bridge starts, as they could be used as docking for his shipping empire, but the idea of a whole bridge was what he was trying to stamp out.

As the troupe moved out of the boat and onto the land, Naruto kept snorting and shaking his head.

Tobio frown, "hey Naruto-kun," he whispered, "What is wrong?"

"The sea air is wrecking me sinuses." he snorted, before whipping a knife into a nearby bush.

When they searched the bushes all they found was a white rabbit. It took some heavy self control to keep Naruto-kun from chasing the poor beasty, but no one noticed that Kakashi had put away his book.

"Down!" five bodies hit the ground as a heavy blade flew through the air over their heads.

_'And catch!'_ acting on the timing and direction from his colony, Naruto caught the sword by its hilt, applying chakra to his feet to keep from being thrown by the mass and speed of the blade. It wrenched his shoulder, and tore the muscles in his chest and arm. He could already feel the burn of the Fox's chakra healing the damage.

"Not bad brat. Most would be dead right now." the morning mist faded to expose a man with a bared chest and baggy pants. His lower face was wrapped as a mask. "Now just hand over the builder and the sword, and you can all go on your way."

"Um..." Naruto pondered, "Lets see here." he leaned on the sword as he pulled a bingo book from his coat. "Kiri headband, but no vest or flak-jacket..." he frowned up at the guy strutting towards him. "A missing nin, but still loyal to the ideals of the Village..." he looked at the blade he was leaning on before flipping through the book again.

"The name you are looking for, gaki, is Momochi Zabuza Demon of the Mist." Kakashi spoke as he stood up.

"Ah, yes. 'Demon of the Mist, Bloody Demon of the Mist, Demon of the Bloody Mist. Jonin, Swordsman of the Mist, master of the Silent Killing Method." Naruto looked up from his book to look at the Demon. "the reward for him is pretty good, but the reward for his sword is even better." he turned to look at Kakashi. "Can you take him?"

Kakashi raised his eye-patch. "I think so, but it would be close, if he has his sword."

"Ah, Kakashi of the Sharingan, the Copy Ninja himself. And to expose your eye so soon, I am flattered." Zabuza chuckled as the mist swept in, obscuring everything once more.

A ripple in the mist showed Zabuza standing over a downed Naruto the sword in his hand. Kakashi rippled himself and buried a kunai in the Kiri nin's back, only for Zabuza to burst into water.

"Water clone!" Kakashi hissed, only for Zabuza to appear behind him, chopping him in half with his sword. Kakashi too burst like a water balloon, only to appear behind his attacker.

Before he could stab the nuke-nin, Kakashi found himself thrown out on to the open body of water at hand a small lake. Once again the Zabuza was a clone that was popped after throwing Kakashi, but another rose from the water, resting his sword on his shoulder as a globe of water encased Kakashi.

The Mist cleared showing Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan looking between the downed Naruto and the two jonin on the lake.

Finally Sakura asked, "Sasuke-kun, are you going to do anything?"

Sasuke frowned, "No, the blond dobe has it well in hand."

"Nani?"

"What do you mean?" Zabuza asked as he posed on the lake, holding Kakashi in his water prison jutsu, the butcher blade on his other shoulder. "He has not moved since I hit him and took back my blade."

"Exactly, Naruto has not moved." Sasuke grunted, "The Baka can not stop moving. Between his nervous ticks, and his colony, his is always moving."

"What?" Zabuza frowned. "What colony?"

Sasuke sneered, "Allow me to introduce my college. I give you Uzumaki Naruto no Aburame."

"Aburame?" Zabuza frowned. "They only fight with their bugs, they do not have the chakra for anything else."

the sword on his shoulder puffed and Naruto's foot slammed into Zabuza's nose. "Uzumaki Kiss!" he fell to the water below, where he caught his weight on his hands and cartwheeled away.

With the kick to the face, Zabuza lost all focus and stumbled back into the water. Kakashi burst from the water sphere, turning to face the nuke nin. Struggling back on to the surface of the water, Zabuza crossed eyes with Kakashi and tried to call on a great water dragon jutsu.

As the two jonin dueled, Naruto walked back to Sasuke, his hands in his pockets. "You are getting better, Teme. Last month, you would have missed my ruse."

"How are you able to walk on water?" Sakura demanded.

"Channeling chakra to my feet. I do the same thing to walk in the trees and up walls." Naruto turned back to the duel.

Sasuke-kun frowned, "What happened to the sword?"

Naruto just grinned.

The dragons swirled about, rose high into the sky, and crashed back onto the casters. Zabuza was knocked across the road, into a tree. Before he could scramble to his feet, two senbon sprouted from his neck. A hunter-nin shunshined to the now dead Zabuza. "Thank you for making my job easier." the hunter grabbed Zabuza and flickered away.

Kakashi stumbled to the shore, covering his eye as he approached. As his toe touched the ground, his knees buckled. Naruto-kun caught him. His shoulder under the man's arm, his hand over the man's heart. "Ah, Chakra Exhaustion." Naruto frowned, "but why are you taking so long to refill."

"I do not have the Uzumaki chakra coils." the jonin panted, as he rubbed the boy's tummy. "It will take me at least a three days to be able to walk again."

Naruto nodded before summoning two kage bushin. Passing the Jonin off to the clones, the blond knelt at the side of the downed copy. The image flickered before they noticed it was the sword, now wrapped in a silk sheath. Placing it on his shoulders, he flared a chakra burst and adhered the blade to his back.

He quickly sniffed the air to find the scent trail of Tobio and Tazuna. He led the two genin and the clones carrying the now sleeping Jonin up the trail, into the growing night.

* * *

they stumbled into a clearing around a small hut, over looking the village, the bridge, and the ocean beyond.

Naruto came to a stop, and sniffed again. "Oi, Tobio."

"prove who are are." the voice came from the dark.

"Sasuke is an ass," Naruto retorted back.

"Naruto is dead-last, but deadly." Sasuke spit.

"Sasuke would never say that!" the voice had moved.

"Normally, no. But he is the one genin in my class that can beat the Hokage with an academy jutsu, and I just saw him take down, with help, a jonin nuke nin."

the air in front of them shimmered, as the squatting form of Tobio stood. "He did?"

"He is still walking, and Kakashi-sensei is napping." Sasuke shrugged, "The baka is a powerhouse on the chakra side, but as a true ninja... he is still is just dead last."

"And there is the arrogant Teme we all know." Tobio smiled. "Come on in, the Mistress of the house in making Ramen."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: My Laptop is on the fritz. posting as i can...

Legacy of the Aburame

ch 16

isdh

Ino leaned back in the hot water, her towel rubbing her nipples as she relaxed. Her eyes were closed, but she could hear her bath-mates. Hinata-chan was to her left, her breathing was shallow, but quick. To her right, Tenten, the top female in last years class. To Hinata-chan's left there was the only real adult, Yūhi Kurenai. Sakura-chan should have been here, but she left a few days before on a C rank mission.

With Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun. Ino frowned. She had felt the prick of jealousy that her friend was spending in-depth time with the boy of her interest. But she was over the Emo Elite...wasn't she?

Hinata-chan muttered something about stiff muscles, and Tenten made a comment about a certain blond working the stiffness out. Both Ino and Hinata blushed. Both caught sight of the others redness and knew it had nothing to do with the heat of the water.

Ino's eyes flashed green.

Now she knew that her spike of jealousy over Sasuke-kun was not real...it was over Naruto-kun.

* * *

After putting Kakashi-sensei to bed for the night, Naruto-kun laid the sword next to him. Sasuke-kun frowned at the boy. "And if I wanted to claim that sword?"

Naruto snorted. "It is the wrong style for you." he turned to the rookie of the year. "Your whole combat style is based on speed over power. A tachi style blade would best for you, it not a chokuto. The whole idea of the interceptor style is to know what your enemy is going to do, and be there to stop it. When your eye blooms, you will understand."

"How do you know so much about my eyes?" the dark haired boy hissed.

"I carry one who has suffered under that eye, and one has called for the destruction of that eye. I am being trained to fight the gifts of the eye, so I can kill the bearers of the eye." Naruto turned to his oldest friend and rival. "As long as you walk in the light, and serve the Village, you are safe, but that allows two others that I need to train to kill. One killed your father, the other killed our mothers."

"Our Mothers?" Sasuke frowned.

"Long story. The reason I know anything, I broke into the ANBU records room a few weeks ago, or rather a few of my clones did." Naruto opened the door, looking at the sleeping jonin before turning his sea blue eyes to Sasuke. "Lets go eat dinner, then I got something to show you and your team."

At the table a child about the age of Konohamaru threw a fit, yelling about how they were all going to die. Naruto looked him straight in the eye. "You are correct. We will die. It is our job to die, so that your grandfather, your mother, and you, can live another day. It is also our job to kill the asshole that is killing this town."

"I was told nothing about any killing?" Sakura looked panicked. "Or anything about dieing."

"You agreed to those terms when you took this piece of tin," Naruto tapped his Hitai-ate, "We agreed to kill and die for the Village. The Village asked us to do the same for this town, and for this family, when we were offered the contract for this mission."

"When did you know this?" Tobio asked as he sipped his broth.

Naruto looked at his fellow genin, "About two years ago, Hokage-Jiji, Ibiki-sama, and Iruka-sensei sat me down and we talked about the ethics of Ninja and Hidden Villages." He slurped down his bowl of noodles and broth, his third.

The shocked look on the boy's face before he ran from the room, brought a scowl to Naruto's face. He stood, looking to Tsunami, "If I get the things for a Udon stew, Can you have it ready for dinner tomorrow?" at her nod he grinned his real smile, before following the boy out.

The boy was sitting on the deck shelf over looking the river below. Naruto dropped into the spot beside him. For about five minutes they just sat in silence. Finally Naruto spoke. "So you lost someone?"

Then the boy, Inari, told him the story of his step-father.

When he finished, Naruto was quiet for a minute. "My mother died the day I was born. My father died protecting the Village. Uchiha lost his entire clan in one night. We chose this work, we chose this way of life. You did not. Your Step-father chose what he did, he chose to oppose Gato. Gato stepped on him. When you step on a beetle, there is nothing the beetle can do." he grinned, "When you step on a wasp, you deal with the hive." he looked to the setting sun, "I plan on going in to town to gather items needed for a Udon stew. I could use a guide. If any of Gato's men give us any issue, we will see which hive is stronger, mine or Gato's" his grin was bloodthirsty.

* * *

While Inari led Naruto about town, whispers spread like wild fire.

Here was a blond kid, spending money, buying things, dressed in high quality clothes. He had just bought five pounds of shell fish, when six of Gato's thugs surrounded him.

"Hey kid," the one with the biggest sword on his back drawled, "Why don't you just give us that little froggy." he thrust his chin at 'Gama-Chan'.

Naruto tucked the frog wallet into his coat. "No one touches Gama-Chan." he flexed his gloved hands. "Walk away, and no one dies."

"Big talk." a small guy asks from behind the blond. He was walking a twined pair of daggers over his knuckles. "who are you, so we can keep track."

the blond grinned, "Uzumaki Naruto no Aburame."

The daggers dropped and the little guy backed off. "No one said anything about messing with Clan Ninja."

"Ninja? Clan or not, he is just a kid." big sword just snorted.

Two more just lunged at the blond, who just flowed around their hands before returning to striking them in the gut. As they dropped to the ground screaming, the small guy fled from the area. Naruto dove under 'big swords' legs and roll to his feet behind the guy. In a move that looked like he threw something, he targeted the last two guys standing, before turning to 'Big sword'

"And now you five are dead." Naruto spoke in a calm voice, with a trace of regret. "I would not worry about the little guy, he will die...after he leads me to Gato." he straightened his sleeves. The two backing the goon with the big sword fell to the ground screaming. "You will die like them, die screaming. But before you go, I want you to tell me about Zabuza, and that hunter ninja of his."

"That little bitch? She is loyal only to the Demon of the Mist, and is a true ice cold killer." he scratched at his leg.

"So, she would not have truly killed him?" Naruto tucked his thumbs into his belt. "that is what we thought. But the senbon needles to the neck..."

"Yeah she is good with them things, she could pin a fly to the wall from over sixty feet away." he scratched under his arm, before he froze up. Then he crumpled to the ground.

"Why did he not scream?" Inari poked the now dead man with a toe.

"_The hive-host has asked us to work on a silent death..."_ Naruto shook his head, "I hate it when that happens, those damn queens sure are chatty." a quick rat sign and four clones popped in being. The five of them quickly stripped the bodies of anything of interest, then the four clones hauled the bodies out of town, to rot in the forest, after the colony had gorged itself on the soft tissues. He would have to deal with the core of the colony for the next few days, but he was looking forward to not having the colony for a few days. To see what he could without them...for a bit.

Collecting their weapons, he turned to the seller of booze, "and three bottles of saki. If anyone asks about me, tell em, Uzumaki Naruto no Aburame will see them at the bridge in the morning." he over paid for the saki, but the seller needed the coin more then the boy needed the saki...

* * *

as the two of them lumbered into the kitchen, Naruto carrying his burden of toys, while Inari was carrying the Udon and saki supplies.

"Sasuke, Tobio, come look at what Gato's boys gave us." Naruto called out as he dropped his bundle on the table. Team Seven wondered in and looked over everything. Sasake took the big sword but looking it over, sees how it is wrong for his style, and so dropped it back on the table. Sakura took the twin daggers as the Uchiha took a mismatched pair of short-swords.

"Where did you get these?" Tobio picked up the big sword.

"A gang of goons in town. They went after 'Gama-Chan'." Naruto stroked a pocket. The kids of Team Seven nodded as they remembered what happened to Kakashi when he thought it would be funny to grab the frog pouch and run. What the blond did to his little orange book collection in retaliation... was painful just to watch.

Turning to the old man, "In the morning, I will be walking you to the bridge." Naruto spoke tiredly, "I will be leaving a clone to show the other genin a trick to improve their chakra control. Kakashi will stay here to rest up and watch the house. I will even help with the bridge."

* * *

Zabuza groaned as he sat up, looking around.

Haku sat in the corner, walking a senbon across her knuckles. Her hair was pulled back and up into a tail.

"Did you have to kill me like that...again?" he hissed.

She grunted.

He rubbed his neck where the needles had lodged. "Where is Kubikiribōchō?"

"The Tree-huggers got her. The Blond did something, and when you grabbed what you thought was your prized blade, it turned out to be the Blond. He kicked you in the face and then did a cartwheel out of your reach. The Red-eye broke free when your focus shifted. He then used his eye to match you in a Water Dragon duel, and you were thrown off the water. Off the water, and you were fair game to the genin as well as the Red-eye."

"What is this?" Gato strutted into the room. "My greatly feared Ninja is sitting in bed, whining about a bunch of kiddies." he reached out to poke the Kiri Jonin, only to have his wrist held in an icy firm grip.

"Haku, release him. I failed in my first interaction with the leaf ninja." the Jonin put his feet on the floor. "He has not crossed the line. He is allowed to belittle me when I fail."

"But to touch you..." her voice hissed from her now present mask.

"Ignore for now." the steel in Zabuza's voice was iron to her ice.

She released Gato's arm, and he ran his hand over her hip, leering as his hand roamed. A sicking snap fallowed by the small man falling to the floor screaming. "Now he has." Zabuza could hear the smile in her voice.

"Now, set his arm." Zabuza grinned behind his face wrap.

Gato screamed again as the hunter nin set and wrapped his twisted limb. When he could speak, he squeaked at his bodyguards, "Why did you not stop them?"

His right-hand man snorted, "She only broke your wrist. She would have killed us. Besides we were warned not to touch."

Zabuza stretched and turned to Haku. "How long until I am back to fighting trim?"

"Five maybe Seven days." the hunter nin spoke in her chilly tones. "I will need fresh herbs for your medicine, you need to rest." she cocked her head to the side, "I think 'Red-Eye' was suffering chakra exhaustion, when I grabbed you and jumped."

"So, he too will be recovering." Zabuza dropped back to his pallet.

Just then a small man stumbled into the room. Dropping to his knees, he panted, "Ninja kid... clan brat … in the village … killed five of us."

Zabuza leaned towards the guy. "What was he wearing."

"Orange. Called himself … Uzumaki Naruto no Aburame."

"Why such a stupid man?" Gato asked from where he had drug his sorry ass.

"That was the blond genin that swiped Kubikiribōchō." Haku spoke.

"I think his funny name is way of saying he is adopted by the clan." Zabuza rubbed his face. "The only way to be adopted into the Aburame clan is..."

the small man screamed as he grabbed the back of his neck...

Haku snapped her left hand out... a senbon sprouted from the wall next to Gato's head.


End file.
